Seceretly Sovereign
by Akasha Crow
Summary: Hoping to start a new chapter in her life. Amoura is moving in with her cousins after a traumatic loss back home. Thinking that this is the way she can start new and get her life back on track. But things start to get strange, especially when she sees her cousin and his four friends get together. Be warned there WILL be cursing, and possible other adult content.
1. 1 And so it begins

**Hey guys! so this is the first story that i have written here. So please be patient with me. I plan to update about every week or so. Any imput you may have on my story is welcome. If you do not like my story, don't be an ass just leave, take your opinion and shove it. If you read my story and see some problems with is feel free to message me about it i would love to hear feed back on it. :]**

 **Be warned there will be cursing and adult content.**

 **So first things first.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or plots. I do however own my characters.**

It seemed like the flight took forever to be able to get from point A to point B and I was done. It was miserable on this plane, it seemed like every other seat consisted of either a crying baby or a grumpy old person who's never satisfied. I no longer wanted to be on this god forsaken plane. I wanted, no I needed to shower and have the day done and over with, but it seemed to drag on, as soon as we landed and everyone was able to leave, people had started to shove and push each other out of the way. Taking a deep breath I collected my thoughts and shook my head in frustration. Then calmly gathered all of my items and packed them neatly into my bag. Before leaving my seat I'd made sure that everything was accounted for. Seeming that I was one of the last people on the plane I didn't have to shove anyone out of the way.

Walking down the terminal I noticed that it was relatively quiet for an airport, not many people scurrying around trying to find out where they are going. I slowly walked down the ramp and noticed bright orange hair and the big oaf that it belonged too. There he was in his doofy glory my cousin, Kazuma. I couldn't contain my excitement, but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. So I waved at him walking in a fast pace. A big smile played on his face as he called to me.

"Amoura! Over here!" as soon as I get to him, he wraps his long arms around me and squeezes me as tight as he could. As he lets me go he looks down at me, deep into my eyes and slowly makes that face, the one I don't want to see. He opens his mouth to speak those words I did not want to hear.

"Don't." is all I can say.

He closes his mouth and thinks a little. Just as he was about to speak we hear someone clear their throat. We look to the side and I see my other cousin Shizuru. Far from her brother in attitude and looks she walks over as she lights a cigarette in her mouth and blows one big puff out.

"As fun as it is to have this moment we should really head out before traffic." Secretly I was glad for the interruption.

As Kazuma gathered all my bags, he broke his silence and started talking a million miles per hour. Catching me up to his current life, telling me about how he was doing in school and that he was the Second strongest person at Sarayashiki Junior High School. As he is saying all of these things I can't help but think to myself.

'then _who the fuck is the first?'_

As we walk through the automatic doors, we walk up to a cab that seemed to be waiting for us. Kazuma packs all of my items in the trunk and then we all squeeze into the back of the cab and inform the cab of where we're going. The cab ride home was filled with Kazuma pointing out places like the arcade, the park and other places that he frequents.

Finally we arrive at their apartment. We collect my bags from the trunk and pay the cab driver then head to their apartment complex. Upon entering their front door you can tell that the apartment wasn't very big but it wasn't small. The kitchen was connected to the living room which was somewhat divided by an island and few feet away the wood floor turned into carpet where they had a small living room area equipped with beige furniture, as well as the basic electronics anyone could ask for. Just left of the living room was a hallway that leads to the bathroom, and the three bedrooms. Just by looking at two of the rooms you can tell whose was whose. Kazuma's room was surprisingly clean but he had work out equipment that was neatly organized in the corner of his room. As for Shizuru's room hers was blank had nothing really tell, tell in it other than the fact that it smells like smoke and the bedside table has an ash tray.

Making me assume that the last bedroom to the left was mine to use. Walking through the door way looking at the room there wasn't really anything in there. Other than the bed, dresser and a vanity there, it wasn't much to look at but it looked cozy. Kazuma placed my bags next to the dresser and left after giving me a sad look. Letting out a deep breath that I've been holding I shut the door quietly behind me wishing for the day to be said and done with. I opened my bags putting away what little I had packed, only leaving my pajamas, and other toiletries out. After opening my door and walking over to the bathroom I knocked to see if anyone was in there before entering. I opened the door, sliding through as I was just about to shut the door a voice spoke up.

"Amoura."

"Ahh!" I jumped a little, then looked up

"You fucking scared the shit outta me." I replied glaring at him.

Kazuma was leaning across the bathroom door against the threshold of his room.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I'm not going to pry. But know that I am here for you."

I was glad that he wasn't going to ask questions. That was the best thing about Kazuma and why I was so close to him. Because I always knew that no matter what, he would always be there for me even when I couldn't be there for myself.

Smiling at him I replied. "Thanks Kazuma, that means so much to me."

He turned around and walked back into his room leaving his door open to help signify what he just said. I shut the door and locked it feeling a great weight peel off my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. If you have any comments and concerns message me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

I was in the shower for no more than 30 minutes trying to scrub away the filth from the plane ride. I felt that I was as clean as I would ever be turning shower off, just as I was about to pull the curtain back and step out there was a loud knock on the door.

"Kuwabara get out! I've been waiting forever for you. No matter how much scrubbing you will always be ugly."

I was a little confused as well as annoyed. I wrapped the towel around my frame, only to open the door to find a boy. He was about a foot and a half taller than me. He had brown eyes and slicked back hair. The boy looked down at me and lifted his eye brow and scrunched his nose.

"You're not Kuwabara." He said as he got down to my level.

I looked at him like he was a dumbass. "No shit I'm not Kuwabara."

The guy looked taken aback but quickly came back slightly glaring. I rolled my eyes, and walked around him to Kazuma's door, knocking on the wood.

"Kazuma, there is someone here for you." I could hear him get up from his bed and walk over to the door as he opened it up. He pulled down his headphones and looked down at me than looked behind me to the boy.

"Urameshi, What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"

The boy whom I'm assuming was Urameshi still looked confused.

"Shizuru let me in. I thought you were in the bathroom. But then I found her." He pointed to me.

"Who is her?"

I look at Kazuma and ask him. "Do you seriously hang out with this guy?"

Urameshi glared down at me. "Hey! Don't ignore me. Who are you?"

Kazuma matched his tone "Hey! Don't yell at her!"

Urameshi looked at Kazuma and totally forgot about me, and started butting heads with Kazuma right there in the hallway. Then they start arguing over something completely off topic and really stupid. Just by looking at them my eye starts to twitch, I felt as if I was losing brain cells just by watching them.

 _'Are these guys for real?'_

Still weirded out I turn around and walk back to my room shutting the door. I was honestly confused on how quickly that situation had escalated. Kazuma was never really that bad of a hot headed teenager. But it seemed like for some reason that the guy out there knew exactly how to push his buttons. Shaking my head I put my pajamas on, and start brushing my hair, after I put my hair in a braid. Now I was able to go to bed, something then dawned on me. I could no longer hear the boys arguing, curious I peek my head out into the hall way. They were no longer in the hallway but in the living room playing the video games. These boys acted like two girls on their period, one moment they are fighting and the next they are buddy, buddy?

I walk into the kitchen and fill up a glass of water and chug it, placing the now empty glass in the sink. I walk over to see what they're playing. It looked like a zombie arcade game, to see who is able to kill the most in a certain time frame. I lean on the side of the couch watching as Urameshi whooped Kazuma.

"Hey, no fair Urameshi you're cheating."

"Hey it's not my fault you are a complete moron when it comes to this game." Urameshi said, as he shot one last bullet making him beat Kazuma by 25 points.

I shook my head. "Kazuma, you suck. Hand me the remote."

Kazuma started pouting handing the remote over. I flopped right between the boys and made myself comfortable.

"Hey Urameshi was it?" I said as I looked over to the boy on my right. He shook his head, in order to confirm.

"I hope you're not a bitch like my cousin when it comes to losing." I smirked at him after my comment.

To my left you can hear Kazuma quietly mumble to himself 'I'm not a bitch.'

Urameshi had this creepy smile spread across his face. "Do I look like a bitch to you?"

"No, but you look like someone who is about to become one." I said as I face the TV.

I press start and the screen divides into two. Then zombies pop up left and right attacking the character being playing. Both Urameshi and I sit in silence focusing on the screen trying not to blink, trying to kill as many zombies as you can within the time limit. Just as the clock is at 0:05 seconds, you can hear Urameshi's breath hitch. After those few seconds are up the screen goes black. Making him, and I sit on edge while we wait to hear the results.

The screen then pops up in big bold yellow letters and the computer voice says

"Player 2 wins!"

Urameshi's jaw drops. He looks back and forth from the TV screen to me.

"You beat me by 35 point!"

I patted his back. As Kazuma jumped up from his position on the couch and points at Urameshi, and lets out a bellowing laugh.

"HA. HA. You got beat by a girl!"

As Urameshi slowly shook the shocked look on his face he smirks at me.

"Not bad for a girl."

"Thanks, too bad you suck at this game."

His smirk faltered. "I bet you can't do it again."

I chuckled "I could but I'm scared you're going to start crying. I'm gonna go to bed."

I scooted off the couch and kissed Kazuma's cheek and handed him the remote. Slowly I shuffled down the hall letting out a yawn as I closed my bed room door. I sighed in relief as I was now able to go to bed, and finally be able to have the day over and done with. I curled up in my bed getting cozy and letting out a big sigh of relief. I then started to think about the months to come. I'll be here for a while until I get to feeling better, till I can process those things that have passed. Hopefully things make themselves clear and I can move on from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

The next thing I knew there was light coming from my window. Slowly I blinked my eyes trying to clear my eyes from the blurriness from sleep. I look over to the bed side at the clock, realizing that it was mid-morning, suggesting that I have been asleep for 10 hours or so. But it sadly felt like I haven't slept at all or at least not very good. Blinking my eyes trying to make them focus, so I could find the motivation to get out of bed and tackle the day. Letting out a groan I force myself out of bed and head over to the dresser and picked out a simple outfit of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of black combat boots. Quickly throwing my hair up into a pony tail, and applying a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. Closing the door I walk down the hall noticing that both rooms were empty thus making it clear that no one was home but me.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that there was a note on the counter in Shizuru's hand writing. Telling me that she had to go to work and Kazuma had to go to school, they would be back later this evening. Also there was food in the microwave for me for breakfast.

I opened and peeked in and there was a bowl or rice with a few eggs on top, covered with chives. Shutting the microwave door and re-heated it up. I wanted to leave and explore the town. When my food was warmed up I had eaten quickly, wanting to leave this apartment. Placing my empty bowl in the sink and rinsing it out. Making sure I had my wallet and new apartment keys with me then I head out, locking the door behind me. Walking through the hallway that leads me to the front of the apartment complex parking lot.

It was bright and warm making me think of home. It was always warm and sunny there, making most summer days feel like you were standing on the sun. But unlike home, there was a nice breeze here that cools you off from the sun. I continue to walk down the street like a zombie as I look at the local super markets and what they have to offer. The one thing that I really liked about being here was there was so much to do. There was never a dull moment, you could never get bored. Where I grew up there wasn't much to look at, and all of the fun things that you could do, would be too expensive or you've done them so much that they were no longer fun. That's why I loved it here.

I saw a tiny snow cone vendor, the gentleman who ran it was really old, but you can tell that he was very nice. I ordered one with the blue berry flavoring, paying the man and leaving him a small tip. I sat down on a bench a few feet away and started to watch people as they walked by. There were so many people, many just were hanging out and shopping for the newest trend. Many others were eating lunch with a friend catching up. But the one that I saw that really caught my attention was a mother who had groceries in one hand and in the other was holding the little hand of their child. I smiled thinking about how they all looked together. There is nothing like the sight of a mothers love for their child. I let out a small sigh as I feel my throat clench and my heart pulled with pain.

 _'Get over yourself, you need to move on.'_ I let out a deep breath trying to forget what I was feeling.

After I was done with my cone I crumple the paper and throw it into the trash. Rubbing my hands together, trying to make them warmer, and I continue down the road thinking. After a while I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Looking up I see someone who I wasn't expecting to.

"Urameshi, what are you doing here? I thought school doesn't let out for another 40 minutes?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled then rubbed the back of his head.

"I totally forgot about that." He said as he chuckled

Color me shocked only and idiot would forget that there was school in the middle of the week.

"Oh your momma must be proud." I said as my eye twitched

He stopped smiling and looked down at me. "I'd be surprised if she even knew I've left the house."

There it was again I was shocked. Was he serious? Did his mom really not care?

"Any way, I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes trying to get your attention. But no one was home."

Kind of embarrassed I was in my own world. How did I not hear him?

I look down to the ground "Sorry, I'm just a little out of it today. Haven't been sleeping very well, I guess that is what long plane rides do to someone."

He looked at me like he knew I was lying, but wasn't going to pry. He shrugged his shoulders and threw his arm around my shoulder and started walking with me in the direction I was going earlier. It kind of felt nice being around him. He wasn't very judgmental and didn't try to get anything out of you, unless you wanted him to. We continued to walk down the road, as I'm looking around I noticed people who looked at me then at Urameshi. As soon as they saw him their faces paled and then they scattered away, looking up at him and them trying to figure out why everyone was so scared, but nothing came to mind. But this unfazed him, he just kept talking about stuff, asking me if I liked videogames kind of like the ones we played last night, or if I like wrestling or any other sports. I would only put my input here and there when need be but most of the time he was the one filling the silence with whatever had come to his mind.

Pretty soon we had found ourselves in front of Kazuma's school; just as we arrived the bell went off signaling that the end of the day had come. Slowly kids exited the school, thankful that it was over with. Through the crowd I noticed Kazuma with three other boys and a girl heading over to us.

"Kuwabara, we're over here!" said Urameshi while he was waving his arm in the air.

Just as Urameshi said his name, his head snapped over in our direction, as well as the groups. The girl looked at Urameshi and immediately her face turned sour, stomping her way over to us.

"Yusuke you idiot why weren't you here?" Which made me assume that was his first name.

She stopped a few feet away from us looking at me. Well more like Urameshi's arm on my shoulder. Her face turned confused, then slightly grim. Urameshi didn't make a move; he just stood there looking back at her. I looked between them knowing I was stuck in the middle.

Kazuma finally walks over to us looking at me and Urameshi. Glaring at Urameshi, and walking over to me yanking me out from under his arm.

"Don't touch her you sick pervert! You already have Keiko!"

Urameshi looked over to us, his eyebrows furrowed. "I wasn't doing anything we were just hanging out." He then looked down at me silently pleading for me to help.

"He really wasn't, we were just hanging out. Plus he's too young for me."

Now it was my turn to have everyone's eyes on me. They all looked shocked by what I just said; Urameshi was the first one to break the silence by letting out this gut wrenching laugh. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath the then patted my back hard.

"You're really funny, you know that."

Everyone cracked a smile and started to chuckle, all except for Kazuma who seemed to be in shock, and the girl who I am guessing that is named Keiko, who still had the grimace on her face even though me and Urameshi had just cleared that we weren't doing anything other than hanging out. She turned around and stormed off not saying anything to anyone. Urameshi told us he would meet up with us later and then called out to her telling her to 'wait up'.

I looked at Kazuma "Welp that escalated quickly."

Kazuma turned towards me. "Yeah, she always gets jealous or angry at Urameshi." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking back down the road with the three boy's right behind him.

I looked over to see that Urameshi had caught up to Keiko and was talking to her. By the look of it they were fighting, at one point her clenched hands pointed towards my direction, she screamed something at him, then turned on her heels and walked away. He looked at her is shoulders hung in defeat as he walked back towards us. Once he got to my side he let out a sigh.

"She over reacts to the littlest of things, I swear that woman will be the death of me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to trail after Kazuma and his friends.

I match his pace and bump his shoulder with mine. "Hey, I would be mad like her if my boobs were that big to."

He looked taken aback by what I said then let out a chuckle. "You know Amoura, you're not that bad."

I replied the only way I knew how "You're not half bad either."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

After Kazuma had said bye to his other three friends we made our way back to the apartment complex. They boys were up to their shenanigans again and messing with each other. More like Urameshi was messing with Kazuma who came back at him, with really, really bad insults. It made me embarrassed for him. As we entered the apartment you could tell that Shizuru was home as well. There was a wonderful smell throughout the house, all of us took a deep breath and savored the lovely smell. I walked into the kitchen to ask Shizuru if she needed any help, as the boys walked into the living room wondering what game they should play.

"It's nice to see you smiling." Shizuru said to me as her back was facing me.

I look to the floor. It has been a long time since I have been able to truly smile.

"How was your day?" I asked trying to veer from the subject

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me. "I think that the only up side of it was the fact that I'm alive."

"I know what you mean." I said as I washed my hands in the sink getting ready to help her cook.

For the next half hour her and I talked about little things, nothing that really seemed to matter. When dinner was finally done, I had set the table, setting an extra plate at the table for Urameshi know that if what he had said earlier is true, then no one would be expecting him home. Calling the boys to the table was pretty entertaining. They shoved and pushed each other trying to beat one another to the table, at one point I saw Urameshi punch Kazuma in the jaw, hard enough that I could hear his teeth clack together. After Shizuru had threatened to not feed them if they kept this childish behavior up she would not feed them. they quickly separated from each other and calmly walked over to the table taking their seats.

During dinner there wasn't much talking, mostly the sounds of the boys scarfing down food. Trying to beat one another in an eating contest

"Geez, is everything with them a contest?" I asked Shizuru.

"Sadly it is." She said as she took her empty plate into the kitchen.

After finishing my food I helped clean the table off, loading the dishes into the dishwasher. Then proceeded to help clean the kitchen, after all the counters had been cleaned I retreated into my room. Changing into my pajamas I sit on my bed and grab a book from my bag. Opening it to the last page I was on, and continuing from there. For a while I sit there reading my book minding my own business. I hear a soft knock on the door, looking up I see Kazuma.

I put down my book. "Sup?"

Kazuma comes and sits on my bed. "Tomorrow is a half day and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and Yusuke, we have plans with some friends and we want you to meet them."

I nodded my head. So far I liked Urameshi I didn't see why I wouldn't like his other friends.

"Yeah definitely." I smiled

He smiled back at me. "I'm glad. I know that you will like them, well at least one of them the other one is kind of a jerk."

I lifted my eyebrow. If he is a jerk then why is he his friend?

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at me. His eyes bore into mine making me feel like I needed to talk to him and tell him everything.

He sat up ready to head out the door, I grabbed his hand.

I looked up at him. "Can we talk?"

He looked down at me, and closed my door. And sat back onto my bed he gave me a look that was saying that he was ready when I was ready. I sucked a deep breath and then let it out. Trying to help gather the courage to say what I needed to. I closed my eyes then I slowly opened them looking right into his. That's when I told him everything, it blurted out of my mouth so fast that it was like a faucet I couldn't turn off. The entire time I talked to him he didn't say a thing he stayed there just content on listening to me. After I had told him everything I felt so much better, with every tear that had fallen down, the pain in my chest had grown less, and less till it was almost non-existent. At the end of the story you could see the sadness in his eyes as they started getting misty. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug that told me everything was going to be better, and that it was ok for me to be sad.

I pulled away from him wiping my tears from my face, and smiling. "Thanks, I needed that."

He smiled at me "No problem, I'm glad that you told me."

He squeezed my knee, and getting off of my bed to open my door.

"Kazuma."

He looked back at me.

"You know if you ever need to talk to someone. I'm always here for you."

He smiled and nodded then he left the room shutting the door behind him. I sighed, I felt way better than I have in a long time, too tired to read I pulled my blankets back and pulled them over my body covering. I reached out and turned off the light that was in my room making it dark. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time I thought about my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. if you like the story so far please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Also if Amoura were to have a nickname, what would it be? Let me know :]**

 **Please enjoy :]**

 **SS5**

I woke up this morning not as tired as I have been, for the past few weeks. I sit up starting to stretch, and let out a satisfied yawn. Then there was a light knock on my door along with a muffled voice.

"Come in." I said as I pulled off my covers and stepped out of bed.

Slowly my door opened to revel Kazuma, smiling he opened my door wider so he can speak to me.

"Morning Amoura, I was just gonna come and let you know we'll be leaving in 20 minutes. Wear comfortable shoes." And with that he turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Walking over to the my dresser and pulling out all a pair of dark jeans, a light tank top with a light pull over and a pair of tennis shoes. Not bothering to put any make up on, I'm not trying to impress anyone plus they're my cousins friends how hot could they possibly be?

After I threw my hair up into a messy bun, grabbing my book bag making sure I had all of my bare necessities, my book I'm currently reading 'Precious Blood' my mp3 and headphones and of course something a girl can never live without. My pocket knife it was black and sharp, I use it for everything. I walked out of my room closing it quietly behind me.

As I walk into the kitchen I notice that Kazuma was packing items in what seemed like a cooler, a large selection on beverages, a few snack and some condiments. Looking at him like he was crazy, because it seemed to be enough to feed a small army and then some, shaking my head I walk over and offer to help him play Tetris with the food. Finally after everything was packed away neatly into the cooler bags, we head for the door, shutting and locking it behind us. We walked for a while until we had meet Yusuke who surprisingly didn't wear his hair slicked back, it looked good on him. He grabbed one of the coolers that Kazuma and I had packed, and continued in the same direction. We all talked about little things nothing very interesting. It took forever to get to our destination. It was a secluded part in the forest that was just south of Kazuma's apartment. It was beautiful , the trees created enough coverage that there was a less of a chance for anyone to get sun burned, there was also a small patch of water not to terribly big but big enough to go swimming in. As we walked through the trees and set down our bags I noticed that there already were a handful of people there.

Kazuma scanned the crowd and ran over to a little woman who was possibly my height only slightly taller than me. He grabbed her hand and was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Yusuke bent down to my level, "He's in love with her. If only her knew." then he let out a dark laugh

Turning to face him I gave him a shocked look ' _knew what?'_ I wanted to ask him

Just as I was about to open my mouth we were interrupted by a tall gentle man with red hair and big round green eyes. To his left there was a man was wearing a baseball hat and a sweater that was a little too big for him he clearly did not want to be here. The boy with the red hair quickly, but elegantly bowed in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Shuichi and this is Hiei. Are you Kazuma's cousin that we've heard so much about?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Amoura." I said pushing my hand forward to him, he looked at my hand confused.

"Where I come from it is a way to greet, by shaking hands firmly with one another."

He grabbed my hand tighter than I thought he would, I tried to grip tighter shaking it once then released.

I turned to the other man putting out my hand to greet him as well. He just looked at it, debating if he wanted to grab it or not. Slowly I was losing my patience, then kurama looked down at him and nudged his shoulder. I could of sworn that I heard he let out a tiny growl then reached for my hand and squeezed the shit out of it, I took everything in me not to yelp at him, I squeezed back then let go. Mentally I was crying, and the man was trying to not smirk. I glared at him that fucker did it on purpose.

After that I was bombarded with a blue haired girl who I have come to know as Botan. The girl practically pushed away the boys and swarmed me with questions'; I look over to Yusuke pleading him for help with my eyes. He just shrugged and walked away, my eye twitched I'll remember this. After Botan pulled me towards the direction of the other girls one was Keiko who was not very happy to see me, and the other was the girl who my cousin was pining over. Botan talked at a million miles per hour introducing me to Keiko, telling me that she was Yusuke's girlfriend. Which explained why she was so pissy, the other day. Then she has introduced me to the smaller girl, she was super sweet and soft spoken and very polite.

After Botan had talked my ear off we all sat down on the blankets and unpacked the lunch and started to dig in.

"So Amoura, what brings you here to stay with Kazuma?" Botan asked after taking a drink of her soda.

Looking down at my sandwich, I slowly chewed and swallow the bite I had in my mouth. I didn't know what to say, I was thinking up millions of things that I could say.

Not bothering to look up from my sandwich, what do I say? I was panicking I needed to answer soon or whatever I would say would be taken as a lie.

I was saved by Kazuma. "Well it was a surprise birthday gift from her family, she's wanted to come and visit for such a long time. So her family called and asked if she could stay with us for a while. Isn't that right Amoura?!"

I smiled and nodded "The best birthday present ever, I didn't know I was coming until they took me to the airport. They told me they were planning a week trip of camping so I had already packed my bags."

The girl's eyes lit up asking more questions. But the boys shared a look with each other, we didn't fool them. Pretending they went with it.

Shuichi cleared his throat. "So where do you live? How long have you been able to speak Japanese? You're very fluent."

I mentally sighed glad that was over and that I could answer some easier questions.

"I was born and raised in the state of New Mexico the city of Albuquerque. And I've know for a long time ever since I was young my family and I would come down here to visit, Kazuma taught me Japanese and I taught him English."

They looked over at him Yusuke practically yelled at him. "YOU know English?" Kazuma didn't bother to stop eating and nodded his head.

The smaller boy who almost broke my hand earlier, what was his name? Hiei? Smirked at him

"I didn't know that your brain was able to comprehend something as basic as that." Yusuke laughed so hard and Shuichi chuckled.

I smiled and looked at Hiei. "Like you being I dick, he can comprehend that." I said in English, he looked at me not able to understand, Kazuma let out a hefty laugh.

Hiei's face looked at me asking me what I just said. "Oh I thought that was pretty basic, I thought you were able to comprehend that." Yusuke and Shuichi seemed shocked at first then laughed with Kazuma, Hiei was not pleased and glared at me, not really fazing me I smiled at him and continued to eat my sandwich.

After everyone had calmed down, the conversation had changed to everyone discussing what they should do next; their ideas seemed pretty boring to me so I told them to decide what they wanted to do but to count me out, I then grabbed my book out of my bag and leaned under a tree, I pulled out my mp3 and head phones and played it onto some soft music, not too loud to where I couldn't hear them but loud enough to block out most of the noises. Letting out a sigh of content i open my book and start off where I was before.

After I had read a few chapters of my book, I looked up to see that everyone was doing and saw a water balloon coming straight for my face, shocked I was barely able to dodge it. Making the water balloon explode when it came in contact with the tree I was leaning on. I looked over to where the balloon came from to see Yusuke laughing really hard.

I was angry, not because I almost got wet but because he almost ruined my mp3 and book. I shot him a glare.

He wiped the side of his eye "Oh come on Amoura, live a little."

I yank my ear buds out and throw them along with my book in my bag. Marching over to him and yanking his other balloon out of his hand and swinging it at almost point blank, smacking him right in the face. Everyone went silent, I smirked at him glad I smacked him right in the face. Thinking I won I turned around to walk away but was yanked by my waist.

Kicking and screaming. "Put me down, oh I swear to god, put me down you fucker!"

I heard Yusuke chuckle from behind. "ok."

With that being said he dropped me right into the pond. I let out a squeal, the water was so cold. It didn't help that I wasn't wearing the thickest of clothes. Everyone looked wide eyed at me other than Yusuke and Hiei, Yusuke was laughing so hard and Hiei was fighting the smirk that was playing on his face. Frowning I picked myself up out of the water, my eyes started to tear up and my lip quivered. Yusuke stopped laughing at me and stepped closer offering me his hand.

"Amoura I was only joking no need to cry." He said worrying that he really hurt my feelings. I reached for his hand and with all of my strength I yanked him towards me. Knocking both me, and him down under water. After surfacing I look over to Yusuke who was glaring at me trying to be mad."

I let out a loud laugh. "You're stupid to of fallen for that." He then started laughing, followed everyone else to join, glad to know I wasn't really gonna cry.

After a while the sun had started to set, making it drop a few degrees. Kurama and Hiei had worked to make a fire while me and yusuke had sat next to each other trying to preserve our warmth. Kazuma grabbed the picnic blanket and dropped it around me.

Yusuke looked at Kazuma "hey! Where is mine?" Kazuma just shrugged. "We only had one."

I scooted closer to Yusuke and handed him the other side. "Oh, come here you freaking baby."

The whole time he and I were under the blanket we were joking around having a good time. The entire time we were under there Keiko had completely excluded her and kept quiet only replying when she was asked something. Finally has gotten warm enough so we ditched the blanket and separated from each other. He went to go and sit next to Keiko trying to talk to her, but every time he said something she would shrug her shoulders and ignore him. Sighing in frustration he walked over and sat by Kazuma and started talking to him, clearly frustrated the fact that Keiko wouldn't listen to him.

We pulled out the hotdogs and started to grill them, laughing while Kazuma was trying to roast his trying to explain the concept of cooking the hotdog to Yukina, thus in the process of lighting it on fire and burning it to a crisp. It wasn't funny because he obviously didn't know what he was doing, but because of the fact this was his third hotdog in a row that he has done it. This day was one of the best I've had in a long time. hopefuly more days like this are to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. if you like the story so far please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

I woke this morning with a smile on my face. I had a blast yesterday with Kazuma and his friends, I was excited because it was the weekend and they might possibly want to hang out later, they invited me to hang out with them as well, it's been a long time since I've had friends it kind of excited me. Stretching I leave my cozy bed and dress in a causal outfit light jeans, with a dark grey t-shirt. I pulled my hair braiding it to the side, the applying my make-up making my eyes pop. Sighing I grab a thin jacket and pull it over my shoulder,throwing my black boots on I grab my bag and walk to the kitchen grabbing a banana, I look over to see Kazuma already on the couch playing a video game, I flop down next to him and watch him beat his old score. After the level was complete he looked over to me.

"Why are you dressed?"

I finished the bite I had in my mouth. "I was gonna go and look for a job, the money my uncle sent with me is running low, and I'm not gonna ask him for more money."

He nodded and looked back to the screen. "Did you want to go with me? I'm not very familiar with his part of the city, and I wouldn't like being kidnapped either."

He nodded his head. "Yeah I'll take you just let me beat this level." We both became quiet as we watched him beat and kill all of the bad guys until he was left with the boss. Killing him quickly Kazuma saved his game and turned off the console so he could get dressed. A few minutes later he was back in the living room putting his shoes on.

After we had left the apartment we went on our way heading into the busy part of the city.

"So where did you think about getting a job?" Kazuma asked while we waited at a cross light.

"Not sure, I want to be able to work near by not having to worry about the travel distance. I don't want to work at a restaurant, or a convenience store. Umm maybe a book store, do you guys have any nearby?"

Kazuma looked up in thought. "I think there is one about a block away from where we are now."

I nodded; I loved books which made me think that maybe that it might be the best place for me to get a job.

We soon arrived at the book store. Surprisingly it wasn't very busy, but had a nice tone about the place. Walking up to the front of the counter where a girl was reading the newest magazine about celebraties and fashion.

I put on my best smile. "Hi, I wanted to know if you guys are hiring?"

the girl from behind the register lowered her magazine and popped her gum. She looked at me as if I was stupid, and pointed to the sign in front to the register clearly stating that they were hiring. Mentally I smacked my head ' _I'm and idiot.'_

I smiled bigger. "Awesome, may I please have an application?"

She popped her gum again and reached under the counter and grabbed a clip board with a paper and pen attached and handed it out to me. Quickly I scanned it to see what it required. Seeming easy enough I filled it out with detail and handed it back.

She checked it over one more time, whilst popping her gum one more time "The boss will get back to you as soon as he feels like it." She said shoving it back under the register again.

I felt my eye twich, I'd be lucky if she actually gave it to the owner. Smiling and saying thanks I grab Kazuma and yank him out the door with me. As soon as the building was out of sight my smile dropped _'fucking bitch.'_ I thought to myself

Kazuma looked over at me, "so seeming as she might not actually hand over that form to the owner, maybe we should check out some other places and fill out some applications there."

I nodded as much as it would be nice to get a job with the book store I'd just needed a small job. We walked to a few different places a ramen shop, convenience store, arcade, and a candy shop. After we walked for some while we both got hungry and decided to stop at a little café which had a pretty big selection of American food as well as common Japanese dishes. After we ordered we started talking about Yusuke, Shuichi and Hiei.

"Yeah Shuichi is okay and I'm used to Yusuke's insults but the person who I can't stand the most it that pip-squeak Hiei, he' always walking around like he owns the place. Always insulting me he's just jealous that I'm so good looking, stupid fire demon." He says confidently

I raise an eye brow at him. "Fire demon? What do you mean by that?" I ask as I take a drink from my water.

He looked back at me scared of what he just said. "uuuhhhhh, I didn't mean that it's just that he had a bad temper and he acts like a jerk so we call him a fire demon…"

Just by looking at him I could tell that he was lying, he knew something and wasn't wanting to tell me. To be honest it kind of hurt I'd been nothing but honest with him about everything. But for some reason he didn't want to tell me the secret he was hiding.

Swolloing my pain I smile at him. "oh, I see that it's true he is kind of hot tempered and mean." I said letting out a small laugh, hoping he didn't see the hurt on my face.

Pretty soon our food was brought and we ate in silence, just as we were about to be done Kazumas head shot up and looked behind me, fear in his eyes. I looked at him then turned to see what he was looking back at. Nothing I saw nothing, I look back at him.

"Kazuma what is it?" I looks like my question had brought him back to reality.

He rubbed the back of his head "Oh I just remembered that I was supposed to meet the guys. If I'm late Urameshi is gonna whoop me." He suddenly jumped from the table leaving money for the food as well as a small tip.

That brightened my mood slightly, "oh, awesome I'll just join you." I said collecting my bag from the chair.

His face looked panicked "No!"

Was taken aback by what he said. He cleared his throat. "I mean no, you can't come."

I was confused. "Why not?"

He walked towards the entrance "You aren't invited, just go home."

And with that he was gone; I had to admit it hurt worse than him lying to me. Had I don't something to make them not like me? I shook my head and grabbed my bag and shuffled my way home. It was getting pretty dark outside and the wind picked up a little. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm, it was failing miserably. It had taken about 30 minutes or so before I saw the light of the apartment complex.

Walking down the hall and pulling out my keys to unlock the door, but before I heard voices on the other side, they were muffled but clear enough to where I could hear what they were saying.

"we're just lucky it wasn't that many, next time we won't be that lucky." I hear Yusuke say

"yeah I'm just lucky I was able to get rid of Amoura." I heard Kazuma

My heart stopped ' _lucky to get rid of me?'_ did they really not like me, even my own cousin?

"Yeah with everything that has happened to her, I don't think she would understand." I heard Shuichi reply

Shocked I pulled away from the door as tears came running down my face. Did they know? Did Kazuma tell them? Tell them all my secrets? They all knew but didn't say anything? I wiped my face with my jacket. I unlocked the front door quickly shutting it behind me, and walked to my room not acknowledging any of the questions from the guys.

Shutting and locking the door behind me, hoping that it would keep the guys away. I sat on my bed as tear's ran down my face, I felt so betrayed it physically hurt my chest. Flopping face first down into my pillow I let it out, crying until I was unable to cry anymore and sleep over took me. At least for a little bit I wouldn't hurt for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully you like the story so far, if given the chance please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

I woke up in the morning to knocking on my door.

"Amoura? Are you hungry I made breakfast?" I heard Shizuru, I heard another mumble from behind the door and footsteps walk away

Looking at my clock it read 10 in the morning; I had slept for a long time. I shifted in bed my body ached as if I didn't sleep a wink the previous night. Rolling out of bed I noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Sighing I undressed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around me. I unlocked my door, I quickly walked over to the bathroom door knocking once and quickly throwing the door open, and just as quickly shutting it before anyone could talk to me.

Turning the shower on ans waiting for the water to warm up enough, I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were puffy and my make-up smudged. My hair was all over the place, I sighing I tried smoothing it down, hoping it wouldn't suck trying to brush it out after my shower. Stepping in the shower the sting of the hot water pelting my skin hurt, but after a while it felt good, like it was trying to help me burn away the memory of yesterday. After scrubbing my skin and washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel briefly drying off before opening the door.

Just as I stepped out Kazuma was there in front of the door waiting for me. "Amoura, are you alright? You came home last night pretty upset."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to in the direction that my room was. "Amoura." I looked behind me to Shizuru. "The phone is for you." I sigh, just what I needed. Walking into the kitchen I gently took the phone from her hand.

"This is Amoura." I replied as polite as I could muster up, considering my mood.

"Hello, this is Naka Izumo. I'm the owner of the book store you had just entered an application for? I was looking over your application and was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming in today for an interview?"

I smiled a little. "Of course! What time should I head over?"

"I was thinking we can do lunch, so probably around 12? We can meet at the dinner across from the book store."

Weird that he wants to do lunch, unless it's a custom here. "Yeah sure I shall see you then."

I hang the phone and turned around to Shizuru and smiled.

"What was that about? A job?" she asked lighting a cigarette.

I smiled and squealed and nodded my head "Yes! It's the book store that's around the corner!"

She nodded as she let out a puff of smoke "well you better go and get dressed."

I checked the clock on the microwave it read; 11:00 am.

I walked quickly to my bed room and started digging through my dresser looking for something that was semi-professional, pulling out a pair of black leggings, a white tank top, and a dark blue quarter sleeved button up shirt. Throwing on my black flats, I brushed my hair and left it down. Quickly grabbing my bag and look at the clock noticing that I had about 30 minutes before I had to meet him. Walking out to the kitchen and telling Shizuru that I would be back soon.

Walking down the road to the dinner that Mr. Izumo and I agreed to meet. 15 minutes till noon and then It dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to tell who he was. After a waitress had sat me at the table where to my right was the front window that gave me a perfect view of the bookstore. I sighed now all I needed to do is just wait 10 more minutes and he would be here. Ordering just water and a small salad I pull my book out and start reading.

It didn't seem very long before a shadow of a man stood in front of me, looking up from my book expecting an older man, but I got the very opposite. He was probably mid-twenties tall with dark hair and dark eyes to match, he was good looking. A smile played on his face showing me his shiny white teeth.

"Are you Amoura?" he asked

I blushed his voice was deeper sounding then on the phone. I nodded and stood up to meet him. Slightly bowing (hopefully right) to him.

" Yes, You must be Izumo. It's a pleasure to meet you." I straightened to see him slightly bowing as well.

After we straightened up we both had sat down at the table. The waitress coming over to take his order, after she left he looked right back at me.

"I didn't know that you were American."

I blushed I don't remember the application asking about my citizenship.

He chuckled "That's ok, it makes you all the more interesting, so tell me about why you want to work at the bookstore, well beside the obvious fact that you read, unless you just brought it here to impress me."

I look down to my book which I had set down when he came to greet me. I smiled back at him. "Well if you must know I do love reading, both English and Japanese books. I'm not trying to impress you, but you should see the small library that I have come to collect at home, back in America."

He nodded his head and made a mental note of it. Then after his food arrived he asked me the simple questions such as; when could I start? What was my experience using a cash register? What days would I be able to work? How long I would plan on working here? How long I planned to stay in the city?

All of them seemed pretty basic so I was able to answer them with no problems. After we had finished out food he waved over the waitress and asked for the check. Not wanting to seem like I was trying to get a free meal from him I pulled out my wallet and opened it. He put his hand on mine, they were warm on my cold skin.

He smiled once more to me. "Don't worry I'm going to cover this."

I blushed "I don't mind I did get food, I don't expect you to pay."

He chuckled "If I didn't pay what kind of man would I be?"

Fair point "Are you sure I don't mind?"

He nodded handing the waitress a pretty big bill and told her to keep the change

It took everything in my power not to let my jaw hang open. That was a HUGE tip, she was lucky. He then turned to me.

"Now that is all taken care of, I would love it if you started tomorrow."

I nodded I was excited, now I had something to wake up in the morning and do, not just be on my fat ass all day. After parting ways I started to head back to the apartment complex, I was so happy that I was able to go and get a job with the place I wanted to work at. I'm sure I looked like a mental person the entire way back, with a giant smile on my face.

After entering the apartment, I saw Kazuma and Yusuke sitting in front of the couch fighting over who was gonna be player one. While Shuichi occupied the couch looking down at them like 'why do I even bother?' Just looking at them made my chest began to ache and the worst part was I don't even think Kazuma knew how much he hurt me. I shut the door a quietly as I was able to, but it still caught their attention. Separating quickly Kazuma stood up and walked over to me noticing my smile.

"So? Who called you back?" he asked throwing his arm over my shoulder

Pushing back my emotions I look up at him and smiled. "The book store called me back today; I met the owner at the diner across the street. He said I could start tomorrow."

He smiled a bid doofy smile "That's awesome! We should celebrate!"

I shook my head "No, thanks,"

I thought really hard about what I was gonna say to him next. I pulled away from him and looked him deep into his eyes.

"Why did you lie to me earlier?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean? I never lie to you, I tell you everything."

I clenched my fist tempted to hit him. "What do you mean you tell me everything? There are obviously things you're trying to keep from me, and the worst thing is that everyone. Everyone but ME, someone who you have known your entire life knows."

He looked down at the ground then back up at me, his face told me everything. It told me that he wasn't going to tell me anything. Angry I pull back my face and throw the hardest punch I could muster, and hit him right in his face. Falling to his ass he didn't expect me to do that. Holding the side of his cheek where I hit.

Yusuke jumped off the floor "Whoa Amoura calm down, we're all good here."

I look at him clearly murder in my eyes. "No, No we are not good here. And you wanna know why? Because not only is my cousin keeping things from me, but he also managed to spill the beans about me, telling you all stuff that I was barely able to tell him."

Looking down at the floor Kazuma was clearly shocked that I knew that he told everyone, he then looked really guilty.

Shuichi was then standing next to Yusuke. "Amoura, he wasn't trying to hurt you, we just happened to come up with the information ourselves."

He meant to help calm the situation down, but in fact it did the opposite. "See that shit right there, is what makes me mad. You have to beat around the bush every time you speak to me. What is so important that you can't tell me? Hmm? Please inform me."

Yusuke sighed and sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Skeptical I shuffled over there and sat as far as I would be able to from him.

"Look Amoura, Kuwabara was seriously trying to protect you, he didn't mean to be a jackass. You see there is a whole different world from ours, where beasts roam."

And that was only the beginning of conversation; Yusuke told me everything from when he was a ghost to where we are now. At first he sounded crazy until he told me more about what Shuichi and Hiei were.

The fuck did I get myself into?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. if you like the story so far please leave a review, and thank you to those who have  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

The next morning was pretty basic take a shower get ready and dressed for work, i felt good, I was happy that I was finally able to get the truth from Kazuma I was glad that I no longer had to worry about him and what he might be doing. But sadly the worry was replaced with wonder. What did they do? What demons did they fight? Pushing that to the back of my mind I focused on getting ready for my new job, another thought that made me excited. Finishing up and applying a little make-up I close my door and head for the door since I had a while before I had to get to work I planned to get breakfast on my way there.

Locking the front door behind me I head down the road thinking about the possibilities of working at the book store. At the corner of my eye I noticed Yusuke and Kazuma running around the corner talking in a very fast pace. Being the Curious person I am I follow behind, not too close I didn't want them to know I was following, but not behind enough to lose sight of them. After a few minutes of following them down an alley way they stop, looking around the alley calling out a name that at this distance I was unable to make out whose. Then out of the shadows stepped Shuichi, their voices were pretty mumbled and I was only able to make out certain syllables. Wanting to hear what they were saying I slowly tip-toed down the alley, and hid behind a few trash cans. Then as quick as I could blink there was Hiei, when did he get there? Why were they meeting in an alley? What the heck is going on? Holding my breath I try to listen into their conversation.

Yusuke let out a growl "What do you mean binky-breath isn't willing to lend us the staff? How else are we going to be able to take this thing down?"

Shuichi sighed seeming equally frustrated. "He said that yes this maybe one of the only ways to be able to take him down, but if things get out of hand and he gets the staff in his possession, things will be even worse than they are now."

What the fuck are they talking about? Who are they trying to take down?

Kazuma than spoke up "Seeming how our first plan is a bust, we need to think of something quick, this guy is only hours away from being able to open the portal into the demon world."

"I wouldn't mind if he were to succeed in his plans." Hiei said

Kazuma tried grabbing the front of his shirt, and failed as Hiei then flashed from where he was to just a foot back, making Kazuma stumble. Righting himself he points towards Hiei about to say something only to suddenly shut up, from here I could see that he was visibly shaking, along with the shocked faces of the rest of the guys. Something happened, but what why did everyone look so scared in that moment. And just like that they were on the move again, nothing was said between any of them all you could hear was the pitter patter of their feet down the alley way.

I peek my head around the trashcans I was seriously confused. What were they talking about and why did it freak them out? Running after them all I could think about was finding out answers. Keeping my distance from them I notice that they head into the woods, ignoring the strange stares from people as they pushed past everyone in order to make it to the tree line. Not bothering to apologize I continue to run after them, not caring about what I might see. They started to run faster and I eventually lost them in the trees, stopping every once in a while to catch my breath but still to no avail being able to find them no matter how long I ran for.

After a while I noticed I was really deep into the forest the trees were so thick that it looked like it was night time, barely any sun was peeking through the branches making it harder to see in front of me. After stopping I looked around beating myself up mentally

"Well fuck." I mumbled to myself.

Sighing I looked right and then left, suddenly I heard a noise to my left. Not like someone stepping on a branch but more like an explosion. Panicking all I could think was that whatever my cousin was involved in. Following the noise and running as fast as I could, a handful of other explosions went off in the direction I was running. At this time I was pouring sweat and breathing hard. There was another explosion that went off, but this time I was able to see a blue light coming from the tree line. Slowing down and hiding behind a tree I took a deep breath I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to see, no matter what I was going to still love my Kazuma.

Peeking past three I saw something that no amount of deep breaths were going to prepare me for. There was a giant grotesque being that stood as tall as the trees, he was wide like a bus and had the face of what seemed like a pig. His skin was a disgusting color of green and his eyes were shallow and black. The worst part was he smelt like death, gagging as my eyes welled up with tears. What was this thing? And why was my cousin fighting it?

The guys ran around this beast trying to corner it to no avail they all looked beat and tired, covered in small cuts breathing heavily. As the monster realized what they were doing it let out a blood curdling roar and swung its huge hand smacking Kazuma right into his chest sending him into one of the trees close to me. Staring at him I couldn't move, frozen into my place I could see blood dripping down his hair line, swallowing my fear I run over to him. Checking for a pulse which thankfully he had, I pushed him up onto the floor and put his head in my lap. Pulling back his hair line to see a gash that was pouring out blood. Needing to stop it, I yanked off my top shirt and pressed it onto his head, pushing as hard as I could, I looked up to see where the thing was and how the others were doing. As I looked at them, you could tell that they were worn down and tired but pure motivation was keeping them up willing to die in order to take him down.

It was quicker than one would of thought, as he jumped up grabbing one of Hiei's arms and smacking him down onto the floor, a loud crack could be heard from where me and Kazuma were, the beast kept smacking him around from one area to another, the sheer force of the attack sent Hiei's katana flying our way. Gulping, I look down at the Katana and back to Hiei, without his sword he won't be able to get free. Not bothering to think logically I lay Kazumas head down onto the ground and grab Hiei's katana and running towards him, ignoring the voices that told me to stay away. I pull the katana above my head and force it down towards his hand where he was holding Hiei. Hiei looked at me shocked and kind of scared that I was running towards him with his katana, as blood spewed from his wound where I was able to cut him.

I wasn't scared when I decided to help, I wasn't scared that I possibly could miss the beast and hit Hiei by mistake, I was scared when the thing didn't even flinch, he slowly turned its fat head towards me and gave me an eery smile. I was scared by the look in his eyes as he measured me up for a meal, fear over took me, I started sweating, I grabbed the hilt of the katana even tighter and hoped it wouldn't slip from my hand. He flung Hiei away from him like he was a fly, sending him into the same direction as the others. He was a lot more graceful then my incapacitated cousin, he landed on his feet, kneeling in a crouching position he grabs his arm and looks at me.

"Run you fool." He screamed

In my brain it clicked and all I could think was

'fuck' turning as quick as I could and I ran, I ran because my life depended on it. Not bothering to look back because I could feel the beasts trembling footsteps right behind me. What did I get myself into? Why did I have to be curious? Why couldn't I be like a normal person and just go to work, and leave the fighting to the pros. trying to think how I could get out of my current predicament I start to think up a plan in order to help draw his attention to me and possibly be able to help. I stopped running and took a deep breath, turning around I look at the demon dead on, knowing if I continue to run it was going to follow me and eventually eat me.

The beast let out a bellowing laugh and stopped chasing me. "Why did you stop? Did you realize that it was futile?"

I grabbed the katana in both my hands, and ignored his comment, I run towards him pulling the blade to my side making it a little earlier to dodge his attacks, crouching down he slammed his fist down on the floor hoping to crush me, missing me but hitting the floor hard enough that it make me lose my speed so I was able keep pushing. Running under his legs and pushing the blade up as high as I could, stabbing him in his stomach, proud I was able to hit him, I tried to force the blade forward but realized that I was too weak I wasn't able to even pull the blade out. He screams out in pain and stood straight up noticing that I had stabbed him.

The look in his eyes changed sending his leg right into my side kicking me with such force, that as soon as his shin had made contact to my skull, my vision blurred. Pain shocked through my whole body, I was so disoriented that I didn't even realize where I was and what happened. Suddenly I met face first into a tree, my teeth clacking together, I felt my nose snap. I slid down onto the floor landing on my stomach; I was in so much pain that I was struggling to keep in my sobs. I wasn't able to move, or breathe or even see. I was surely going to die, blood and tears started streaming down my face whatever I could see was starting to fade into black. My eyes started to get heavier every second, it hurt to breathe and no matter if I tried to make myself move I just couldn't. Suddenly I was being picked up by my ankle which jolted me I let out a scream. I have never been in so much pain in my entire life; blood was pouring from my face down into my hair and then dripping onto the forest floor. I wave of nausea came over me trying not to throw up, but the smell that came off of this thing was literally suffocating me.

Every step that he took was painful and I was having a hard time staying awake, but I knew that if I feel asleep it might as well as been the death of me. He finally stopped walking and then pulled me high above his head, opening his mouth, with smelt worse than his body odor. He slowly dropped his arm, loving the fact that I was squirming. I couldn't die like this being eaten, I needed to think of something and fast. When the thought occurred to me my half my abdomen was already in his mouth. Shakily I reached for my back pocket and unclipping my knife as slowly and as quietly as I could, hopefully he didn't notice what I was doing. Dropping my hand down I flick the switch on my blade, the spring helped assist it in opening quickly but also made a clicking noise, which the beast did hear. With as much force as I could muster I force my hand up right into the roof of his mouth and stab him over and over again, as much as I wanted to stop I couldn't. Letting out a loud scream, the monster then bit down right onto my abdomen, using as much force as he could. I let out a scream and start to kick my legs back and forth hoping to kick him somewhere that might make him loosen.

The pain was miserable and I was seconds away from passing out, I force my blade as far and hard as I could, blood pouring down my arm and onto my face. Stabbing him one last time, my arm went limp dropping my knife down his throat. I had lost too much blood and I wasn't able to move any more. His screams stopped, and I felt a jolt and the feeling of vertigo, a lout buzzing was ringing in my ears. And the pressure of his teeth had slowly faded, I couldn't feel anything my body was slowly numbing and I was getting cold. And before I knew it everything was black.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say thanks to those who have left reviews. So thanks!**

 **Also if you are finding that you are enjoying the story so far please feel free to do so, it helps keep me encouraged to continue this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

It hurt, that's all I could think of. There was not one part of me that was not in pain, I couldn't move and the loud ringing in my ears just wouldn't go away. I couldn't for the life of me get the taste of blood out of my mouth, and breathing through my nose was next to impossible. If this was death then I was fucked. Spending the rest of eternity in this state must be my punishment for what happened with my mother. Tears slowly slid down my face burning the skin as they fell, I deserved this, all of it.

"Open your eyes." my heart started to flutter.

I shook my head "I can't."

"Amoura open your eyes."

As painful as it was I forced them open, and there she was as beautiful as I remembered her. My mother. Tears ran down my face as I saw her there in front of me, just looking at her make me feel comfort as if everything was going to be okay, reaching out to touch her I place my hand onto hers. Warmth then over whelmed me making the pain drift away. Tears now falling like rain, streamed down my face I can't but help looking at her.

"I'm so sorry." I said tightening my grip on her hand.

I couldn't speak anymore because I started to choke on my words, I wanted to say so much to her but I just couldn't. Feeling her hand on my cheek, holding it in such a loving way she smiled at me as if she knew what I was going to say, her smile made it seem like everything was going to get better. All I could do was wail, wail like I've never done before, I cried until I was unable to breath till I felt that weight that I've been carrying lift off my shoulders. All the guilt and remorse I had bottled up streamed away with my tears. And all this time she smiled at me the way she used to. Pulling me forward and kissing my forehead.

She whispered "I love you."

And just as she had appeared, she was gone no trace of her before other than the warmth her touch left. Now death didn't seem so bad, I would be able to conquer this like I had done with everything else. Relaxing my body I closed my eyes and let myself drift away. Soon the warmth I felt had faded away, making my body shiver from the cold, opening my eyes once more I notice the scenery had changed.

The room was dark and cold; I was on a small mattress covered by what seemed like thousands of blankets, blinking my eyes hoping I would be able to focus on something that might tell me where I was. Shifting myself in order to help me get up, I cringe a little as all of my muscles clench in pain, telling me I need to stay in bed and recover. I then force myself out of bed and ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me to get back in bed and to sleep forever. Struggling to walk I put one of my hands on the wall to help steady myself, slowly I made it to the door quietly opening it. Just in case, since I was still unaware of my surrounding I wanted to be careful. The hallway was much warmer then my temporary room; I look both ways and notice a light glow down the left side of the hallway.

Walking as quiet as I could down the hallway following the light till I reached the end peeking my head in I notice it was a dojo and a huge one at that. Walking into the room I look around, this dojo was in mint condition there was traditional art on the walls as well as a handful of different weapons. And to the far end of the room was a sliding door, that probably lead into another part of the building. Limping towards the room I grab the door and slowly sliding it open, scared that I would be met with hungry demons, I held my breath till the door was wide enough to let me through. Releasing the breath I was holding in a sense of relief washed over me as I see friendly faces.

All of their faces turn towards me, the conversation coming to a complete hault. It made me feel weird that everyone's eyes were on me, I felt self-conscience I didn't know what I looked like, but if I had to guess I looked like what I felt; shit.

"Can you not?" my voice rasped out

Out of nowhere Kazuma launched himself at me encasing me into his arms and squeezing so tight I couldn't breathe, I tried to get him to let go but his grip tightened. I tried to talk but I couldn't I was then yanked from his arms, sucking in a giant breath of air.

Kazuma looked over to my savior and glared "Watch it pip squeak."

I looked over and to my surprise I notice that Hiei is the one who pulled me away from him. I wanted to say thank you but I wasn't able to form the words, because the world started to spin. Reaching out and grabbing Hiei's arm to try to steady myself. Not wanting to throw up on anyone I slowly let myself fall to the floor letting go of his arm I cover my eyes and breathe deeply. Kazuma was at my side in a second asking me questions that I was not able to comprehend, then another voice piped in saying something, which got Kazuma riled up and yelling back.

Slowly the world had stopped moving; I looked up to Kazuma and grabbed his hand, stopping him mid-sentence, his head snapped in my direction forgetting about his argument with whomever.

"Water." I was barely able to force the word out of my mouth.

He nodded and just like that he was gone getting me what I asked for, he wasn't gone for long from my side, in which he returned with a tall glass of water. Practically yanking it from his hand I gulp down the drink like I've never had water before. The cool liquid ran down my throat helping sooth away the tightness of it. Putting down the now empty glass on my lap, and sighing in relief. I look over to the group of people who just awkwardly watched me chug a glass of water. Smiling to them letting the, know, all was right in the world now. I looked over to Kazuma who was looking down on the floor, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Are you okay?" I asked pulling away his hair to look at the spot where I remember him bleeding profusely from, it was gone not even a scar took its place.

He looked back up at me "Amoura, what were you thinking? You could've died. You are so lucky that the demon was killed. How could you be so stupid?"

Not really sure how to reply "To be honest I wasn't, I saw you in danger and I stepped in. it's as easy as that."

I looked at the others who have remained silent the entire time. "So did you guys kill it?"

They looked around to each other thinking about what they might be able to tell me.

"Oh come on tell me all of the details, what happened after I passed out."

Yusuke suddenly was by my side as giddy as a girl. "We didn't kill the demon, you did." he practically yelled in my ear

Flinching away from him "Ummm, I am pretty sure I was on the losing end of that fight, don't try to make me feel better by telling me that I helped. Be honest."

Yusuke opened his mouth again but was interrupted by Shuichi "No Amoura, what Yusuke says it true. While in the mouth of the demon you were able to penetrate his skull with your pocket knife. You killed the demon."

Confused at first, then excitement welled up in me looking at Yusuke who matched my smile

"Amoura that was so bad ass! I can't wrap my head around it!" he said

"That doesn't surprise me" I replied laughing, and then stopping because it made my stomach hurt. Now it was his turn to laugh.

It made me feel good that I was able to help them. Nothing could bring me down from my good mood.

Then a deep voice cut through our laughter. "Had you died I would have to hear the loathsome whining from this idiot, don't be so careless." And with that Hiei had vanished

Confused by his comment Shuichi and Yusuke grinned and looked at one another Yusuke looked back at me. "Don't worry that was him pretty much saying that he was glad you weren't killed."

Nodding my head understanding, what a peculiar way of saying it. Looking over I see the rest of the group talking quietly to themselves, I look over at Kazuma who still had his pouty face, he was silent even when Yukina had tried to talk to him. I know I upset him but what could I do? Did he expect me to go and throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness? I let out a frustrated sigh and I scooted over to where he was sitting.

"Oh Kazuma don't be sad, I'm alive and you don't have to worry about me anymore."

He looked at me giving me a look that said he was gonna worry about me whether I liked it or not.

I grabbed his hand in mine, "Look I feel good, better than I have in a long time. I'm fine I promise, don't pout. If it makes you feel any better I swear I will not go charging back into a fight with a nasty monster again, I think I learned my lesson."

His face perked up a little "Promise?"

I sigh and smile back at him "Promise."

After saying that one word he perked up instantly, no longer pouting. He instantly jumped into the conversation that his friends were having as well as flirting with Yukina. After a while I was finally introduced to Master Genkia which Yusuke was pretty adamant that I call her grandma or old hag, in which he was punched across the room, and everyone laughing at his misery. It felt as if nothing happened and it was nice.

After the conversation I had gotten serious pulling on Shuichi's sleeve, slowly he turned in my direction still smiling at something Yusuke had said.

"My pocket knife, were you able to get it back?"

His smile faulted and he shook his head "We were sadly unable to locate your pocket knife I'm sorry."

I frowned and shrugged my shoulders "It's okay, I would much rather lose my pocket knife then my life."

He nodded his head agreeing with me. Turning back to everyone I let out a small yawn trying to cover it with my hand, not wanting people to know how truly tired I was. Yukina had noticed my yawn and began insisting that I return to the room, in order to rest. Sighing I figured that it was best not to argue with her, so I bed everyone good night and headed back in the direction that I once came. Shuffling down the halls into the same room that I woke up in, quietly shutting the door behind me, and carefully placing myself on the mattress and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. if you like the story so far please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

When I woke up the sky had brightened, meaning that morning was here and I no longer needed to sleep. Crawling out of bed, my muscles weren't as angry as they were the previous night but they were still making me regret moving from my comfy warm bed. Opening the door I looked down the hallway which was just as dead as it was last time, I walked back down the hall, which the further I walked the more I could smell food being cooked. Then I had just realized something, when was the last time I ate? And how long was I out for? Following the delicious smell I rounded a corner and saw a small kitchen in which Yukina was cooking breakfast.

Walking over to the sink I grabbed a cup of water and started drinking, helping me wake up some more. Yukina turned to me and smiled offering me a plate filled with food, as if being able to read my mind to see how hungry I was. Smiling back and whispering a quick thank you I head out of the room and down a small hall that lead to a great big opening to where you could see training grounds, and wouldn't it surprise someone when I saw Kazuma and Yusuke fist fighting. This time they weren't insulting each other, but instead they were completely serious, then out of nowhere Kazuma pulls his hands together and forms what looked like a sword, but it was made out of something similar to electricity, I then looked over at Yusuke who pulled his hand up on a form of a gun and slowly a little bead of god knows what formed at his finger tip.

Blinking my eyes I tried to make sure I wasn't seeing stuff, suddenly Yusuke let go of the bead which flew at Kazuma, panic welled in my stomach what was going to happen? Was Kazuma going to get hurt? I was about to yell at him to get out of the way, but then Kazuma just dodged the bead and ran towards Yusuke. Yusuke kept shooting at him, while dodging his attacks. What the fuck was I witnessing? They kept fighting until they seemed out of breath, which took forever they both fell on the floor collapsing from exhaustion. I'm pretty sure I looked weird as I was staring at the so intensely, while I was shoveling food in my mouth.

I heard a throat clear from next to me, looking over I was startled when I saw Shuichi sitting not even a foot from me, when the fuck did he get here? I gulped down my food and set my plate aside from me. He smiled at me wiping some crumbs off my cheeks.

"I'm glad that you seem to being feeling better. did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head kind of embarrassed that I just had someone clean crumbs off of my face.

"How long was I asleep for? Well before last night?"

He took a drink from his glass. "I would have to say about 3 days? You were in pretty bad condition when we arrived here, it took hours for us to pretty much put you back together."

My eyes widened "Shit, my job." I smacked my head which sent waves of pain down my spine.

Shuichi looked over at me confused for a second, then smiled "Oh don't worry, we called your boss and said that you were involved in a severe car crash and that you'd been hospitalized. He said that he would keep the job position open for you."

I let out a deep breath I was holding in. tears started to whelm in my eyes. "Thanks."

He nodded his head than turned his head back towards the guys who were now bickering back and forth like a married couple. They stayed like that for a little longer until Yukina came out telling them that Breakfast was waiting, with just that being said they immediately jolted up and ran for the kitchen, pushing on another back and out of the way. Which in the end took them twice as long as it would've if they just walked to the kitchen.

Placing my plate into the kitchen sink I walked over to the table to join everyone, even if I wasn't hungry I was still wanting the company. We were back to making fun of the boys and how they acted like a married couple, they were so angry that they wouldn't even look or talk to one another. I was still laughing when everyone went quiet and stared behind me, kind of scared because of my previous encounter with a demon, slowly looking behind me I notice a baby?

Tilting my head to the side, than looking back to the group. "Guys? Why is there a baby behind me?" I was thoroughly confused.

Then the baby cleared his throat "Yo."

Now I was beyond confused "Why is there a talking baby behind me?"

That seemed to anger the talking baby. "I'm not just any talking baby, Amoura. My name is Koenma heir of the spirit world."

My eye twitched what was happening did I hit my head, and I'm in a coma somewhere? Looking down at him again and realizing that he had a binky in his mouth.

"Are you binky-breath?" I asked

His face darkened, he then looked over to Yusuke and Kazuma who were chuckling. He then looked back at me. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke to reveal a good looking young man. You wouldn't have realized it was the same person other than the binky that was still located in his lips and a JR. printed onto his forehead.

I'm sure my eyes just popped out of my head, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Turning back to face the group I keep quiet not quite sure of what to say. Yusuke and Kazuma still laughing at my face.

Suddenly Yusuke turned serious. "What is it you want?"

Koenma then took a seat towards the end of the table; he let out a big sigh. "We have a problem. My father found out about the demon in the forest. And let's just say he isn't pleased." He was then quiet trying to think of a good way to word what he needed to say.

Yusuke lost his patience. "Well spit it out, what is he going to try to do to me this time?"

Koenma then sighed and shot me a quick glance, my breath getting caught in my throat. "No, not you Yusuke, her."

They all turned to face me. Kazuma's face was red, banging his fists on the table. "What did she ever do?"

Koenma rubbed his temples trying to get rid of his headache. "He said that because you have involved, so many civilians that he is scared that one of them might let it slip out and send all of humanity into turmoil. And if you were to involve someone who is not sensitive to demons, then he will be required to take action."

I gulped, "what does he mean by take action?"

They then looked at me, half of their faces contorted in anger and half in pity.

Koenma then looked at me right in the eyes. "He said that is he is required to take action then he will send a team to take care of it."

Looking down at my hands, my chest contorted in pain. Does that mean he's gonna kill me? I shook my head and tried to get the thought out. Yusuke stood up from his chair "That isn't fair, Keiko isn't sensitive, why is he going after Amoura?"

"Do you think that my father is stupid enough to take away the woman you love?"

Yusuke shut up keeping to himself, he understood. He was dating Keiko when I was just a friend's cousin. I was scared I was just lucky enough to live past an encounter with a demon who almost had me for dinner, yet here I was again facing death, all because I got involved.

I started laughing, everyone looked at me like I was having a mental break down. "Right when I was lucky enough to survive, here I am again right at deaths door."

They all looked at me with pity in their eyes, pushing away from the table I excuse myself, walking back down the hall. My laughing turned in to tiny giggles which eventually turned into quiet sobbing. I left the temple heading out into the forest, wanting sometime to myself to collect my thoughts, I walked for what seemed like forever finally I came to my senses when I felt a sudden gush of wind, looking in front of me I saw Hiei. His face blank of emotion he stood a few feet away from me, blocking my path of walking further.

"Didn't you learn your lesson before woman?"

I looked at him confused, was he talking about the demon? I don't understand how that event is even remotely related to this one.

He glared at me like I was stupid enough not to understand what he was saying. "There are things here is this forest that a weak human like you wouldn't be able to protect yourself from. Turn back."

With his tone I noticed that he wasn't asking me, he was demanding me to turn back. I shrugged my shoulder and plopped down on the floor right in front of him. He looked even angrier because I didn't do what he told me to.

"What's the point? If I keep walking I'm dead. If I head back I'm dead. I can't fight it is inevitable" I let my arms slack, he looked at me with a face that clearly told me that he didn't care about what I had to say.

We were quite for a while, the silence was nice. It was nice being around Hiei by himself, compaired to all of my other companions they tried not show it but deep down I knew they pitied me. But with Hiei you could tell that he honestly didn't care, and if he did he did a great job of not showing it.

As I was still lost in my thoughts, when I was interrupted by a sound of metal being thrown on the ground. Looking over I notice it was my pocket knife, I was at a loss of words. Shuichi had made it seem that my pocket knife was gone forever, but here it was in Hiei's possession the entire time. Reaching out to it I flicked the switch in which it opened with a quick click. It was no longer caked in blood or chipped like I remembered, but instead I was cleaned as well as sharpened.

Looking up at Hiei who stood there as if nothing happened, I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. Just this gesture was enough to fill me up with a tiny amount of hope, it made me feel like there was a chance for me, and I was willing to take it. Pushing myself up off the forest floor dusting myself, I looked over to him again.

"Thanks." It was all that I could say

He glared at me "Don't speak of this to anyone, or I'll kill you." And with that he was gone.

Wiping away my tears I head back in the direction that I came from. I felt better and a little more encouraged about what might happen later on. I walked back into the temple heading back into the room where I left everyone earlier. Upon my arrival everyone was shocked that I came back so soon, sitting down back where I was I look intensely at Koenma.

"So what's the plan?"

 **NOTE: so far there had been no love interest, who do you think it should be?**


	11. Chapter 11

SS11

 **Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. if you like the story so far please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

After a few more day of being healed by Yukina I was finally allowed to go back into the city. It was nice being able to go back but I was kind of sad to leave the temple. It just felt so right being there and learning about the guys and all of their abilities. I was a little bit jealous of them, I wish I was able to be just as bad ass as they were but, because for some unknown reason I wasn't born with any spiritual energy. Shaking my head I tried to focus back on to the fact I needed to stop by the book store and talk to the owner.

It was pretty busy in the city, everyone seemed like they were in a rush to get home. I saw a lot of pushing and heard a lot of yelling, it made me feel a little claustrophobic with all of these people around me. Pushing myself as fast as I could through the crowd of people, I head to the book store hoping I would be able to see Mr. Naka. Finally I made it to my destination and took a deep breath and pulled the door open and quickly shutting it behind me. Thankful for the silence of the book store, I look behind the counter and see no one, not even that rude ass bitch.

Walking around the shelves trying to see if they were maybe down one of the aisles not seeing anyone I walked to the back of the room hearing muffled voices. Tip-toeing I walk up to the door and knock on the door, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything important. The door was then yanked open faster than I could blink and there stood Mr. Naka his eyes squinted in a glare and his mouth in a snarl. I flinch back, that was not the sight I was expecting. He then looks down at me and his eyes realize who I was, his facial features softened.

"Oh Amoura, I wasn't expecting you for a few more days. How are you feeling, I heard about your car accident, I'm glad that you made it out ok."

Glad that I wasn't the reason as to why he got angry, I smiled back at him.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking, I'm very lucky to of made it out okay, still sore but nothing a little stretching wouldn't help."

He smiled at me "I'm so glad that you are doing all right, since you are here does that mean you are ready to start your job?"

I nodded my head "Yes I wanted to come and talk to you in person to see is I was able to start today? Or at least you could show me the ropes, so I wasn't a train wreck on my first day."

He nodded his head and walked out of his office closing and locking the door behind him. ushering me to the front with him falling behind me.

"So we will just start you off with the basics, how to use the register, as well as our computer system when searching to see if we happen to have a customer searching for a particular book."

I spent most of the day with him learning how to use everything properly, it was nice to be back in my normal world for a little, even if it wasn't going to last very long.

Mr. Naka was very polite, I liked spending time with him, talking about everything when we weren't working with customers. We would talk about when we were younger and how it was living with our families. We talked about what it was like going to two different school systems, our favorite subjects what we food, movies, and books we liked. It was fun, I really enjoyed being with him by myself, and I would be lying if I told you I didn't find him attractive.

By the end of the day I had learned a lot about him, and the more I liked him. As we closed the front door and flipping the sign signifying that we were closed for the day, I let out a soft sigh, making him look down on me.

"Glad the day is over?"

I chuckled "yes, but I'm excited for tomorrow."

I followed him over to the small rolling cart, that was filled with books that needed to be put away. Grabbing handfuls of books I help return them to the shelves. Trying to fill the silence with a little small conversation.

"How long have you owned this book store?"

He looked at me and sadly smiled.

"I got this book store from my grandfather, he passed away a few months back, Since he wasn't on good speaking terms with my father he gave me the business. And ever since I've poured all of my time and effort into this store, just to hold onto a little piece of him."

My breath caught in my throat, I too knew what that felt like. Wanting not to let him feel alone, I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder trying to help comfort him.

"Well, you're doing a great job."

He smiled down at me and reached over to me holding my hand, my heart raced just by the feeling of his touch, I had the sudden urge to kiss him, but I knew that is was inappropriate of me to do. He was my boss for crying out loud, trying to push the thought out of my head as quick as possible. I try not to make it obvious and pull my hand away, and reached for more books. Trying to hide my face from him, I didn't want him to see my blush.

He then grabbed more books and helped put them away, for the next few minutes it was silent between us, my mind wouldn't stop racing.

After we had put all of the books away I grabbed my stuff, and we headed for the door. After locking up I look up at him, his face was so soft, and his lips so big I eyed them. but my brain kept reminding me that he was my boss. He cleared his throat, looking back up to his eyes I blushed.

"Well the night is still young, and I am famished. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

My heart stopped, did he just ask me out to dinner? I wanted to go, but would that leave the wrong impression? My mind raced, you could see that he was waiting for an answer. What should I do?

As I was about to answer I heard someone call my name, turning to face them I see Kazuma and Yusuke run over to me. Letting out a small sigh of relief I look over to them and back over to Mr. Naka I give him a small smile.

"Not tonight, would it be alright if we raincheck?"

He smiled back "Yes, but don't think I won't remember."

I nod my head and walk towards Yusuke and Kazuma as quick as I could. They were in front of me with in seconds.

"Hiei has heard back from the spirit world with some information from Koenma, we need to hurry back." Yusuke said, running behind them we finally made it to the apartment, my heart was racing not just from running but from the thought of there being an update on what Enma was possibly planning.

Practically slamming open the door I follow both Kazuma and Yusuke into the living room where Hiei, Shuichi, Shizuru and Keiko were. I walk over and sit down in front of the chair where Hiei was sitting, ever since the incident in the forest I have felt the me and him have a different relationship, ignoring the looks from everyone, I sit there in silence and look at Shuichi. He was normally the one who spoke whenever Hiei ever had something to say.

He took looked around to make sure that everyone was paying attention. "Well, so far from what Hiei has been able to pick up from the white noise from the spirit world, we have only heard of rumors that King Enma plans to send some lower level demons in order to apprehend Amoura."

I smiled "Well that seems easy enough, I've seen you all in action. You can take those guys out without even breaking a sweat." my stomach started to tingle with excitement, there may be hope for me yet.

But the look on everyones face that says something else

I looked over to Yusuke who has a very grim face. "What aren't you telling me?"

He looks over to me, burying his face in his hands. "yes Amoura you are right, low level demons are easy to take care of, but its what comes after the low level demons that worries us."

And with those words pouring out of his mouth the excitement in my stomach turned into fear, what would he send after me if those demons didn't succeed? I wanted to ask, but I was scared at what would be my answer.

I looked down at my hands as I fiddled with the strap of my bag and let out a sigh looking back up to Shuichi I sucked in a breath forcing out my question "If they do succeed in taking me? What is he going to do with me?"

The look at each other brainstorming on what they could say but the silence answered my question. They didn't know, which had to be even scarier than knowing. i stood up and looked around the room my eyes following over to Hiei

"Thanks for the information, I appreciate you help." I grab my bag and head back to my room shutting the door.

I wanted to cry and scream, but I knew that no matter how much crying and screaming I did it wouldn't help. Changing into my pjs I let my brain start to think up of all the ways that I was going to meet my death, each one was worse than the last. Smacking my forehead trying to clear my thoughts not wanting to think about what might come. Lying in bed I look at the ceiling thinking of different ways that I might be able to find a way out of it, nothing really coming to mind.

Unable to sleep I slip out of my room and head to Kazuma's room, knocking lightly on the door waiting patiently for him to answer. A few seconds had passed till the door was pulled open to reveal my cousin before he could say anything to me words come flying out of my mouth.

"Train me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading; hopefully you all like it so far. if you like the story so far please leave a review, and thank you to those who have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own my own characters and plot**

 **Be warned that there WILL be cursing as well as adult context**

 **Please enjoy :]**

Before I knew it a week had flown by, with everyday being a repeat of one before. Wake up, work, gush over how cute Mr. Naka is, decline his offer for dinner, go home, train, shower, eat, sleep. Kazuma has started to teach me the basics of self-defense, which is nice if I ever come into contact with any human I should be able to protect myself. But if it was a demon I would have to run away like the weak little pussy that I am. It wasn't the most pleasing idea out there but I was NOT going to have a repeat of my last encounter.

Kazuma was kind enough to let me have the weekend off from our gruesome training, so I to recuperate which was code for him, would be able to go and visit his honey. He of course offered for me to join all of them on their date to wherever they were going, but I declined. Ever since I started working at the book store it made me realize something that I almost forgot. I fucking hate people. No matter how awesome my day starts out, someone comes in and has a personal vendetta to ruin the rest of my day. Like seriously? Bitch you don't know me!

Taking a deep sigh I lie in my bed and try to think of what I should do for the day. Pick up around the house and possibly go grocery shopping? Or just be a fat ass and waste the day away? I could go either way and still be content. Thinking on whether that I had enough motivation to get up and take a shower would be the deciding factor for me. Taking a deep sigh I roll out of bed and shuffle to the kitchen to see if we needed food. Peeking into the refrigerator I notice all that I was able to eat was hot oil and seaweed sandwich, my stomach groaned in protest. Sighing I guess this was a sign for me to grow the fuck up and go to the store.

Grabbing my towel I shower quickly and dress in a relaxed outfit that was comfy as fuck. Throwing my hair up into a bun and grabbing my bag I head for the door. Quickly I was down the road heading to the grocery store which was a few blocks down the road. Humming I pulled out my headphones and listen to my music, with the sun beaming down on me and listening to my favorite jams lightened my mood, smiling I continue down the road, not sure if anything can bring me down.

The super market wasn't as busy as you would think it would be on the weekend, must be too early for everyone. I was kind of excited that I would be able to do my shopping with little human interaction. Grabbing a small hand basket, I was only going to purchase a handful of food items, because I wasn't sure what Shizuru or Kazuma liked food wise. Grabbing some of my favorite snacks, crackers, cheese, chips, bean sprouts (I love eating them for some unknown reason), apples, celery. And some other small items that are perfect for snacking on.

Humming with my music I wasn't paying attention to where I was browsing. Suddenly I was smacked on my hip by a cart, not hard enough to fall down but hard enough for me to notice. Taking a second it dawned on me that I was hit by someone, they started apologizing saying that they didn't mean to and they weren't looking where they were going. Looking up at them my cheeks blushed; there he was Mr. Naka in all of his handsome, standing right there in front of me. His smiled widened when he noticed that it was me who he had bumped into.

"Amoura, I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Did I hurt you?"

My heart was racing, "No I'm fine it was an accident."

He just smiled again sending tingles down my spine "I'm glad, I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because of me."

My blush deepened, he was so nice and good looking. It was hard to be near him, I would always get these urges to kiss him, I don't know why but I want to, more like a deep need that eats always at my stomach.

He cleared his throat, which caught my attention making me blush even more due to the fact that he was caught me looking him over.

"So Amoura since you have today and tomorrow off, What are your plans for later?"

Knowing he was going to ask me out again I contemplated if I was wanting to go out with him, he keeps asking and I keep telling him I that we might be able to do some other time, but the real question is do I really want to go out with him? He seems interested in taking me out, if he wasn't he wouldn't keep asking me right?

I think a little about what I might say to him. and nod to myself if he really is interested I might as well as give it ago, he seems interested in me and I am VERY interested in him, so why not?

"I don't have plans I was just going to go home and do the laundry and pick up my apartment, other than that I wasn't really planning on anything else."

There was a gleam in his eyes and he smirked "Well then, I would love to take you out to dinner."

On the outside I was calm and collected on the inside I was screaming like a fangirl.

I smiled at him, "I would love to join you."

His smirk turned into a giant smile. "Great! Than how about I pick you up at 6 tonight?"

I smile and nod "Sounds like a plan!"

He gave me one more smile and then grabbed his cart and left the aisle. I was dancing on the inside, grabbing my hand basket I walk to the front paying for my items and then skipping my way home. I was so excited, I couldn't stop smiling. When I arrived at the apartment Shizuru was sitting on the couch watching TV while smoking her cigarette, looking over to me and noticing my good mood.

She turned off the TV and moved over to face me and smirked "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Plopping my bags onto the counter and walked over to where she was sitting. With a giant smile I told her everything, about our moment at work, the run in at the store, and the fact that he has been asking me out every day since I started working with him, and now I have finally found the courage to say yes. And we are going to go out tonight.

She seemed excited "About time, I was wondering how long it would be before you decided to say yes."

I smiled and nodded I was really looking forward to getting out of the house with him. I stared imagining on how our date would possibly go. Contently sighing I excuse myself so I can go and get ready for our date. It was currently 5pm, which was going to give me and hour to make myself beautiful.

After going thought me entire closet and pulling out half of it in possible outfits, I tried each one on about 15 times, deciding that I should pick something that a casual as well as date worthy. I pulled a pair of black leggings that weren't too think but not thin enough to where if I bent over you would be able to see through, I matched it with a tight dark grey tank top, and a light grey pull over. Slipping on a pair or dark grey flats, I pull my hair into a side braid, applying a small amount of pink lip gloss. Satisfied that I looked good, I walk out of my room trying to contain my excitement, I heard a soft knock on the door.

Skipping into the living room I ignore the weird look I was receiving from my cousin and his best friend. Brushing off all my imaginary wrinkles out of my outfit, I pulled open the door with a huge smile. And there he was standing in all of his handsome glory. Mr. Naka the smile on his face seemed to match mine. I looked him over and noticed that he had too changing for our date into something that was very nice.

"Good evening, would you like to come in real quick so I can grab my bag?" I said as I stepped aside.

He nodded his head and walked in eyeing the place. I quietly close the door behind me and quickly tell him I will be back in a second. With the whole three seconds it took me to go further into the kitchen and collect my bag, Kazuma and Yusuke were by his side, trying to intimidate him by asking him questions like: 'what are your intentions?' 'How long do you happen to plan on keeping her out?'

Shaking my head I push my way past them putting my hand onto Mr. Naka's wrist and pull him towards the door.

"See you later, don't wait up." I quickly shut the door and started pulling his wrist.

"We need to hurry before they chase us to wherever that we are going."

He nodded his head and smiled then started to pull me. After a few minutes of walking in silence, I broke he ice.

"Sorry for my cousin and his friend."

He shrugged his shoulders. "No I understand, If I had a cousin that was just as pretty as you are I would be weary of any guys she was going on a date with."

I smiled up at him "Thank you, a lot of guys would have been intimidated by them."

He smiled again "Well I'm not just any guy, now am i?"

I shook my head agreeing with him. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Well that's debating on you dinner and a movie? Maybe walking around town and checking out the night life of the city?"

I thought about it. I wasn't a big fan of going to the movies it's stupidly overpriced. And I haven't eaten very much, so definitely dinner.

"Hmm, how about dinner, then maybe we can go walking around town?

He nodded his head and lead the way to a nice restaurant, it didn't look to formal but nice enough for someone to spend a pretty penny on a decent meal. The hostess sat us down towards the back of the building near a waterfall fountain. I was so beautiful in there, simple but elegant. The round tables were covered in pearl white table cloths the chairs were covered in black suede like material that felt super fluffy.

Sitting down at the table we were immediately attended to by the staff asking about what we would like to drink and helping us pick and item from the menu, recommending the best of the best for us. It was nice I loved this place so far. Looking over at Mr. Naka, which thinking I should probably call him Izumo, seeming how as it would be really weird if I called the gentleman whom I'm on a date with by his last name.

I smiled at him, starting to talk about meaningless stuff such as how the rest of his day was, and if he had any siblings, and what his grandfather was like before he had passed away. And in return he asked me about my family who live in America and about my family that I'm living here with.

Our conversation lasted the whole time while we had eaten, it was nice. The more he told me about himself the more I couldn't help like him more. After our diner and my offer to help pay which was declined. We had left after, with him linking his arm around mine. We walked around sightseeing, and whenever I saw something that I thought was awesome he explained it a little more for me to better understand it. It was the perfect end to the perfect night; he then walked me back to my apartment, slowly stopping in front of my door. Turning towards him I look down to the floor blushing I knew what was gonna happen next.

He gently pulled my face up with his slender hand making me look at him, and with no warning he pulls my face to meet his lips. They were just as soft as I thought they were, and he was a great kisser, which made me feel intimidated seeming how as I've had little to no practice. He pulled me closer making my train of thought completely derails. The door was then suddenly yanked open, with a glaring Hiei. Quickly I pulled apart, breathing heavily and blushing a million shades of red.

Hiei not even blinking glared even deeper towards Izumo angry that he hasn't departed from the apartment with his tail between his legs. Looking Hiei up and down he finally had gotten the mental message, he looked down at me again and kissed my cheek and silently bidding me good night. And with that he turned around a left the hallway.

Looking up to Hiei my chest crushed with embarrassment, and anger.

"Really Hiei, Did you have to ruin it?"

His eyes glared at me only softening very slightly but still a glare that would make most people squirm, pushing my way past him I pulled my bag off my shoulder and plopped it right onto the counter. I was on cloud nine, practically screaming in my mind nothing I mean nothing would bring me down.

"Don't affiliate yourself with a pathetic human like him."

And there he goes yanking me off my cloud and right on my ass. I twirl around to meet his eyes, glaring at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed that I didn't get it the first time. "Did you not hear me woman? That man is not good; do NOT affiliate yourself with him."

My glare deepened "What makes you think that? He's been nothing but kind to me."

He glared back at me "If you aren't going to take my advice than don't bother me."

And with that he left me, to join the rest of the guys who were on the couch talking about some sort of mission that Koenma has given them.

Brushing past them I don't even acknowledge the hellos from all of the guys, I was really angry at what Hiei had said. I didn't even fully understand what he meant but I was still not happy about it, slamming my door behind me I yank off my clothes and plop right onto my bed.

That son of a bitch ruined my night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update, work blows.**

 **Just wanted to say thank you for sticking around and reading. If you are enjoying the story so far please leave a review, if you have thank you!**

It had taken me several hours before I could calm down, and I wasn't even calm, Just a little less angry. I was fighting with myself on how I should feel about what Hiei had said. One part of me told me that he was just an angry little midget who needed to get laid, and the other part of me is telling me that he HAD to of had a reason to say something, because in most cases he wouldn't give two shit's, and keep quiet to himself and just watch whatever it was blow up in your face, and then call you an idiot for not seeing how that was going to happen.

Lying in bed I ran my hands through my hair trying to wrap my head around what I was going to do about it, should I just ignore Hiei and continue to see Izumo, or was I going to heed his warning and stay away? I let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed that I didn't even know what to do. Getting out of bed I was headed into the kitchen and get a glass of water, hoping that Hiei wasn't there anymore because I don't know what I would do if I saw him.

Tip-toeing down the hall hoping not to wake anyone (assuming that they were asleep) I head for the kitchen to see that everyone had in fact went home, the kitchen was dimly lit by the light over the sink. Grabbing a glass I poured water into and slowly sipped, getting distracted by my thoughts again.

"Amoura?" a whisper came from down the hall

Jumping a little, not expecting the voice I spun around to see Yusuke.

Letting out a sigh of relief, glad to see it was him.

"Yusuke, I didn't know that you were staying the night."

He shrugged "It's better than going home, and taking care of my drunken mother."

I nodded I kind of understood how he felt.

Finishing my glass I dumped out the water and left my sink and turned to head back towards the hallway.

"You know he means well, right?" I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

He rubbed the back of his head "Hiei, I know he made you angry earlier, by telling you that you shouldn't see Izumo anymore. But I've known Hiei for a long time and I know that he would never tell you what you can and can't do. Look all I'm saying is that when Hiei doesn't trust someone there is normally a good reason."

I was glad that Yusuke had come out to tell me that, it helped me put things into a different perspective.

I smiled "Thanks, I fell a little better now."

He smiled and then walked back into Kazuma's room, I felt better that Yusuke had helped me understand a little better. But now the question was; why did he think that I shouldn't hang around with Izumo. It couldn't wrap my head around it, also now I know that Hiei was trying to help me, do I heed Hiei's warning or do I ignore him?

Walking back into my room I lay down trying to push all of these questions out of my head so I could sleep.

I hadn't noticed I feel asleep until I opened my eyes and the light poured through my window. Sitting up in bed I stretched, I felt better not as stressed as I was last night. Getting out of bed I get dressed and throw my hair up into a bun wiping off my makeup thinking I'll go baby faced today. I grab a baggy t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and bag then I head for the door. Thinking I will just explore some of the city and see what else it has to offer me.

Leaving the apartment I embark on my adventure, deciding that I would be heading into the shopping area, thinking that I might see some cool places that I can start visiting. I walked silently down the road, which wasn't very busy due to the fact that school was still in session. I hummed as I passed all the stores that I normally visit the book store the little café on the corner and then the super market. I walked for a little passing all the small vendors on the street, stopping only every once in a while whenever something had caught my eye.

I walked around for a little more heading down further on the sidewalks. Suddenly I was overcome with a feeling that crawled up my spine; it matched the same feeling of whenever I was being watched. Looking up towards the top of the buildings not noticing anything out of the usual, I then look in front of me further down the road still not seeing anything. Panic started to swell in my stomach; I was being watched and possibly followed. Fear shot through my body, I was too scared to move from the spot that I was currently in. I didn't know what to do, and not being able to see that someone didn't make it feel any better. It seemed like time slowed down, and my mind was racing thinking of what I should do next.

Just than a jolt shot threw my body and it screamed 'run'. Not thinking I turned around and booked it, not bothering to look behind me for the fear of seeing what was coming. Ignoring all of the strange glances I was receiving from all of the bystanders. I rounded the corner and ran right into the chest of someone, which sent me sprawling all over the ground making my bag spill out.

Mumbling a quick sorry I start to grab all of my items and cram them into my bag. Trying to be quick about it I didn't even notice who I had ran into. I grabbed my bag and was quickly on my feet trying to maneuver around the person whom I had ran into. Before I was able to walk past him, my arm was yanked to where I was facing them. Relief ran over me, and there he was the gentleman who has been on my mind since last night. Hiei.

His eyes pierced me, making it obvious that he didn't like the fact that I had ignored him. I blinked once more to make sure I wasn't being delusional.

"Hiei."

Was all I managed to speak before I latched onto him like my life depended on it. Feeling his body go frigid under me, but not making a move to shove me off him, so he just stood there; letting my latch onto him. I stayed there for a minute, knowing that whatever was there before wouldn't come after me as long as Hiei was near me.

Letting go of him I stepped back, looking to the ground knowing that if I looked at him I would just be glared at for invading his personal space.

"Explain."

And just like that he was back to his cold harsh self, i cleared my throat as a heat ran up my neck to my face, no doubt he was going to think that I was an idiot for running from nothing.

" Just spit it out already."

I started fiddling with my thumbs as I looked up to him, "I was scared."

His eyes narrowed, probably thinking that was a horrible excuse for touching him.

"Surprise there, all of you mortals are so weak when it comes to fear."

I grimaced and looked back down, that was mean. I kind of felt ridiculous about being scared but I couldn't help it. Something deep in my gut told me there was something out there watching me like I was their next meal ticket.

"Yeah, stupid me." I said clutching my bag and started walking back to the apartment, I was so done with today. I took another step and then looked at Hiei from over my shoulder; I was kicking myself on the inside.

"Will you… Will you walk me home?"

I felt embarrassed for asking that of him, but I was too scared to walk home by myself, even if it was the middle of the day.

He just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands back into his cloak, and started to head back towards the apartment complex. I was thankful that he didn't just scoff at me and flash away like he always had done before. We walked in silence, which was nice I would rather him be silent then insult me the entire way home. When we had finally rounded down the alley way to the apartment we bumped into the boys. And as always there were fighting on which game they would be playing. Catching us in their peripherals, they turned to us and waved us over.

Just as I got closer Yusuke had thrown his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"How are my two favorite shorties'?"

Hiei just glares and him and then quickly vanishes, not bothering to answer I start to walk towards the apartment. Not bothering to reply to the guy I shuffle to my room, flopping on my bed and giving into my silent tears, I felt alone and scared and I was unsure on how to feel about it.

After a few hours of lying in bed, I decided to get dressed in my pajamas. After pulling my shirt over my head I heard a soft knock on my door, slowly pulling it open to reveal Yusuke. His goofy smile made me feel a little better. Not bothering to ask, he just walks through the door and walks over to sit on my bed.

"Can we talk?" he asks patting the bed next to me.

Nodding I shut my door quietly, and walk to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?"

I look down and shrug, scared at what he might say.

"Amoura, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

I then look up at him and tears flow down my cheeks. I pour out to him about earlier, and how scared I was, about how I was so scared for my life I just ran and how Hiei kind of made me feel stupid for feeling that way when it might as well have been nothing.

He listened to me and didn't even say a peep. Taking in everything that I was telling him and thinking about what to say, after I poured out everything we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Look Amoura, I know you feel stupid for running. But honestly what else could you do, wait for there to be a possibility that I could've been something? Not to be an asshole and try to scare you, but there are some pretty bad people out there wanting to hurt you. And to make it even worse, your first encounter with a demon wasn't the best."

I nodded it made me feel better that he had somewhat understood how I felt, but there was a difference between me and him. He was powerful and was able to stomp demons to the ground, and me. Well I was lucky to even get out a live from one encounter with one, which still haunts me to this day.

I sighed and looked back at him "Thanks."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him

"Don't worry none of us are going to let you get hurt and we will protect you no matter what comes our way"

I leaned into him, glad that he was here to put my racing mind to ease. After sitting in silence for a little

"But what if, there was something watching me? What do we do?"

He pulled away from me and headed to the door, and looked back at me smiling.

"Then he better be ready to get their ass kicked." And with that he left my room.

Sighing I laid down on my bed, feeling better to know that I have the boys to help protect me from whatever may come.

Making me fall effortlessly in a deep sleep.

 **So as far as a love interest, it is still open. obviously either Hiei or Yusuke, so which do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because I had missed almost 2 weeks for not posting i thought i would post another chapter, because I'm awesome like that.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story, hopefully you all enjoying it so far!**

 **If you are please leave a Review and follow, and if you have already, Thanks!**

 **I've also saw that I keep forgetting to write a disclaimer.**

 **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own my character and plot.**

 _It was dark and suffocating, I couldn't move and I was frightened I didn't even know where I was and how I even got there. I wanted to scream but I wasn't even strong enough to open my mouth. Tears streamed down my face, leaving a stinging trail. Then big huge red eyes that seemed to surround me opened, peering into my soul sending shivers of fear down my spine._

 _"Are you frightened?" the voice shook my entire body, making my vision blur and my head become disoriented. I didn't even have enough strength to even reply to the voice._

 _"Only someone as weak and insignificant as you wouldn't be able to do anything, but cry like the small pathetic being that you are."_

 _Tears streamed down my face at an alarming rate, I was so scared I wasn't even able to do anything._

 _"Why would they even want to bother with something as wretched as you?"_

 _Even if it didn't say any names, I knew who it was talking about, Kazuma and the others. The feeling of suffocating became even worse than it was before; I felt as if someone had laid bricks on my chest. I couldn't breathe; tears ran down my face as I started to pant hoping to catch air, but to no avail I was unable to. I tried to scream, hoping someone would hear me, but nothing came out._

 _"You're nothing but lowly scum that deserves to be terminated, wiped away from existence."_

 _I suddenly felt hands around my neck squeezing tight, refusing to let go as I attempt to struggle out of their grasp. Trying to reach my neck, using all of my strength reaching to claw the invisible hands away._

 _Then suddenly in the distance I heard my name being called, slowly staring out as a whisper, than evolving into a loud yell._

 _Reaching over to where my name I seeming to be coming from, I feel my hand come in contact with what felt like warm flesh. It was the kind of warmth that was comforting; it sent me small waves of warmth threw my arm. And in that moment I knew that whomever I was touching, was there to help me_.

And just like that, I was yanked up sitting in my bed. Letting out a gut wrenching scream, only to have a hand slammed down on my mouth muffling my screams. Clawing at the hand, trying to get away, but my only reply was a hiss and a growl. Then at that moment both Kazuma and Yusuke ran into my room ready to attack my assailant, but only to have a look of confusion and anger planted on their faces.

Kazuma walked over to me shoving whoever was holding away, making me lose balance and flopping into Kazuma's chest. Sucking in as much air as I could, I grab Kazuma's shirt as tight as my oxygen lacked body could.

At first all of their yelling and screaming was only mumbles, slowly faded into actual sentences.

"What the hell shrimp? What are you doing in here and what the hell were you doing to her?"

All of his questions had fallen onto deaf ears; I felt his eyes bore into the back of my skull. Not bothering to look back at him, I was confused to what was going on. I clenched onto Kazuma tighter, too scared to see what would happen if I let go.

"Calm down Kuwabara, we both know that Hiei couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to. Remember he's on parole?" exclaimed Yusuke.

The room fell silent, everyone thinking about what the hell was going on.

Yusuke was the first to break it, "What are you doing in here Hiei?"

Hiei just turned his back and did his signature thing, and then vanished. Making Yusuke sigh and Kazuma growl. They then turned their attention to me with eyes that were asking what happened.

I snuggled into Kazuma, "I had a bad nightmare." I felt like a child as soon as those words left my mouth; it's been years since I've had that bad of a nightmare.

I am pretty sure that they had gotten the sign of me not wanting to talk about it anymore, Kazuma then tried pulling away from me, which made me grab his shirt tighter. He noticed and adjusted himself to where it was more comfortable for the both of us. Yusuke then had excused himself from the room, leaving me and Kazuma alone. I knew he wanted to ask me about what was wrong, but I also knew that he knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hiei didn't hurt me; I think he was trying to help me wake up. Probably was annoying him somehow."

He just hmmed making me know that he had acknowledged what I said. We sat there for a few more minutes, in silence before I let go of him, knowing that he didn't want to lay in bed with me forever. He kissed me on my head and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders, and left leaving the door open.

I didn't want to fall back asleep, scared that whatever that thing was, it would be there when I closed my eyes. Trying to keep my eyes open for as long as I could, but sleepiness had on the battle, making me close my eyes only to drift off to sleep.

As I lay there in complete darkness, I felt as if whatever was there earlier, was still there watching from the dark, waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _I heard a dark chuckle emerge from next to me, "Oh just because you were able to wake up last time, doesn't mean you will be able to this time."_

 _I gulped, willing myself to wake up, hoping that someone will wake me up. But no one came to help, tears poured down my face, as the evil laughter started to get louder and louder._

My eyes then had shot open reviling that it was day time, my body was so exhausted that I was barely able to get out of bed, looking over to the alarm clock I realize that I needed to head to work. Groaning I grab my towel and head for the bathroom, and starting my morning routine.

I quickly was out of the shower and changing into my clothes for the day, I didn't even to bother putting much effort into my outfit, or even putting any make up on. I just grab my bag and head to the kitchen grab an apple for the road and leave.

Before I knew it I was already there at work, relieving my bitch of a coworker and starting my day. Everything had gone by in a blur, while I was a snail, who was unable to accomplish anything at work. By the end of the day I was barely able to function, I had to deny the request from Izumo for a dinner date, hoping that I could catch up to some much needed rest.

Time seemed to jump when I was at home already, in my PJ's staring at my bed. Normally I would be excited to see my bed, but now I just feel and impending doom. I slowly walk over to the bed, as if it was about to jump up and eat my face. I grab my blanket and wrap it around me, letting darkness consume me.

 _There was a vast field of daisies; the sun was beaming down on me. And I was wearing a dress that my mother had picked out for me. It was a spaghetti strap, black lacy dress that flowed down to right above my knees. I look down and notice I was barefooted; I started to walk as the soft pedals tickled my feet. It was beautiful, and there in a distance I saw my mother. She was sitting down in the field of glass, reading what I presumed was a book._

 _Excitement shot through me, as I started to run towards her yelling to her calling her to me. Finally when I got to her the sky seemed to darken and the wind picked up sending my hair in a frazzle right above me._

 _I started to get scared so I reach for her, "Mom come on we should find some shelter before it gets to windy."_

 _She didn't move from her spot and just sat there crouching, "Mom, come on."_

 _She still didn't reply, "Mom?"_

 _Tears ran down my face, as I reach for her, her face snaps towards my direction, and all I could do was scream. My mother's face was covered in blood, which poured everywhere._

 _"Why? Why did you do this to me?" her voice echoed around me._

 _"But I didn't, I would never hurt you." I said clutching my arms_

 _"But you didn't save me, why didn't you save me?" she was then right next to me reaching for me, with her claw like hands._

 _I backed away trying to get as much distance as I could from her. Scared of what would happen if I go near her. I then turned and ran, I ran as fast as I could not bothering to look behind me scared of what I'd see. I ran blindly for what seemed like eternity, until._

I fell off of my bed, sweating from head to toe and breathing heavily. It took me a second to realize where I was. No longer was I in a field with the dead chasing after me, but now if was in the somewhat safety of my room. I took a deep breath trying to calm down, scared that I would wake someone up. I looked over to the clock to read 4am. I let out a frustrated sigh, seriously? Why the fuck did I have to wake up so early? I was so exhausted, but I was wide awake, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep after that nightmare. My body just shivered from the thought of it, the look on my mother's face.

I took another deep breath, pushing myself off of the floor.

Well I might as well get ready for the day.

After getting ready I still had several hours before I had to even get up, so I had taken that time to clean up, I quietly cleaned around the apartment hoping to make myself distracted from the dream, I still felt the cold suffocating grasp of the nightmare weigh on my mind.

I had a deep feeling in my gut that these were just the tip of the iceberg, and if that was the case.

Well I'm fucked.


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long a long time. I got laid off at work, and started a new job and I've been working really long, crazy hours._ **

**Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far, if you are please leave a review, as well follow the story, that'd make my like awesome. Thanks for those who have!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's plot, I do however own my own characters and my plot!**

There I stood, just an unmoving mass while everything was racing past. The lack of sleep had started to get a hold of me. I started to feel sluggish, my limbs felt like lead and there was an eternal ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away. As soon as I walked through the door at work I knew right, then and there that my day was going to be complete shit. I walked behind the counter and plopped right into the chair. I had then started to hope and pray that this day was going to be slow and that no one was going to come in. But of course things never go the way that I ever want them too.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed, when a sudden rush of customers had barged through the store with haste. I tried to keep up with every one of them too, make sure that I didn't have anyone waiting on me. But that of course didn't work out either; I soon had a line of five people waiting to be rang up. The one lady in front of me was not very happy at the fact that I started to become lethargic; she then began waiving the money in my face screaming something along the lines about me being incompetent.

Then as I look at her face, it then becomes contorted in a demon like way. Making me scream, blood poured out of her mouth and splattered all over the counter. I leap back not wanting to be touched by it, then suddenly everyone who was there began to do the same, and soon I was in a room filled with demons. I let out a scream, scared that someone was going to jump over the counter and eat me. Soon I was surrounded by people, speaking in tongues that I was unable to understand, one reached for me but I yanked back to scared. I was suddenly scooped off of the floor, kicking and screaming I tried to fight them off.

"Amoura, enough. What is the matter?"

I looked over to the voice to see that it was Izumo, I stopped kicking and screaming and clutched onto him. Hoping that he will be able to keep me safe from them.

"Amoura I can't help you if you don't let me know what wrong."

I couldn't speak, I was scared to what might come out of my mouth. He then just sighed, not letting me go and told everyone that they needed to leave because the shop was closed. I heard the low murmuring of everyone as they had left the building. I stood in silence with Izumo, and luckily he didn't ask anything feeling that I was uncomfortable at the moment.

He sighed again, "I think it would be best if you go home for the rest of the night, I'll take care of closing. Did you want me to call anyone to come and get you?"

I thought about it, but Shizuru was at work, and Kazuma was at school. But I knew for a fact that I was unable to go home alone, I nodded and asked him to call Kazuma, seeming how he was the closest. He then took me to his office and sat me down on the couch, letting me go so he could make the phone call. I sat there in silence, too scared to even think about what I had seen earlier. I didn't know what to think about it, I knew that everyone there was a human, but deep I me I felt as if they were demons.

It was about fifteen minutes that I sat there in silence till I heard the small knock on the door, which had revealed Izumo informing me that someone was here to get me. I quietly shuffled out of the room, expecting to see Kazuma but I was shocked, not to shocked to see Yusuke instead. I was kind of glad that it was him and not Kazuma, I love him to bits and pieces but he will sit there and ask a million and one questions, but for Yusuke he knew when to talk and when not to talk. I shuffled a little quicker and placed my forehead onto his chest, which he just wrapped his arms around me and held me a little tighter.

He mumbled a quick goodbye to Izumo and escorted me out the door, and onto the bustling street. He had held me close, knowing that I needed the comfort of someone I had trusted. We walked home in silence, not talking about anything, which made me feel a lot better. When we arrived at the apartment I walked through the door opening it wider to signify that I wanted him to stay with me. he nodded and understood, walking in he pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch turning on the TV and flipping through to see what was on. I walked back to my room and changed into some lounging clothes. I walked back into the kitchen grabbed a bag of chips some drinks and chocolate and flopped next to Yusuke, offering him a drink and some snacks which he did not decline.

We then had spent the next hour or so sitting next to each other, watching tv and pigging out. Just as the tv show that we were watching took a break, he then looked over at me.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

I gulped down some of my soda and looked at him, I leaned my head on the back of the couch. I told him that I haven't been able to sleep very well lately and I've been getting these awful dreams, and about what I saw today. By the time I was done with that I kind of felt stupid for telling him all of it, which made me seem like I was being a baby. He just looked at me in silence, taking it all in and thinking about what he needed to say to me next, we sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Look Amoura, I know that you probably think that I'm going to call you stupid and to stop acting like a child, but I understand. You've been through a lot these past few months, and you've been handling it like a champ. But sooner or later it's gonna catch up to you."

I looked over to him; I love how he knew exactly what I was thinking. It helped me relax and trust him; he was there for me when I needed him, and then some. As I looked at him I noticed how cute he was, his eyes were a nice color brown, as well as his skin soft and smooth. Keiko was lucky to have someone so dedicated to her, like he was. To be honest I was a little jealous, I wish I could have someone like him, someone who would fight any size demon just to be by my side.

All the while that I was looking into his eyes and thinking those thoughts his eyes didn't move from mine, it took a while for me to realize at how intense I was staring at him. I snapped my head towards the TV, hoping that I wouldn't blush. I couldn't let him see it; it might ruin what we have.

I quickly mumbled I was going to the bathroom, dashing away I slam the bathroom door behind me, trying to calm my breathing. I took a deep breath through my mouth and let it out slowly through my nose, after doing this for a few minutes I walk over to the mirror. My eyes widened at the sight, there stood in front of me, a bloodshot, baggy eyed, pale girl whose hair was crazy. Was that really me that I was looking at, because if so; holy shit. I looked a little closer inspecting the circles from under my eyes; I then noticed the shower curtain from behind me move slightly. My heart dropped, someone was here in the bathroom with me, I rotate inspecting the shower curtain. It slowly moved, like if there was someone hiding behind it. I slowly step forward reaching for it with my shaking hands, part of me was screaming telling me to run or scream for Yusuke, while the other was curious as to what was hiding.

I inch closer to the curtain, squeezing my hand closed for a moment, trying to collect my courage. I then yank back the curtain, and let out a blood curdling scream. There in the bath tub laid the deformed bloody body of my mother, her eyes glassy and her mouth purple, her hand reaching for me clawing the air between us. Seconds later Yusuke burst through that door, wielding his spirit gun pointing it to my assailant yanking me behind him, his face turned into confusion as he looked at me.

"Amoura what happened?" I pointed behind him to the tub

He looked behind him towards the tub, and then looked back at me.

"There isn't anything there."

I looked at him, confused, what did he mean that he didn't see anything? I looked back behind him one more time, and was shocked to find out that there was nothing there, no sign of my mother's body.

I looked back at him "What is wrong with me?" he looked into my eyes and then pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

I nuzzled closer, hoping that he would be able to keep me safe. He soon walked me back to my room laying me down on my bed; I grabbed his arm not letting him leave me. He nodded and laid next to me, I crawled next to him and laid my head down on his chest, listening to his very relaxed heartbeat. It was slowly lulling me to sleep, I kept fighting too scared to see what my dreams would be. I then sat up, blinking rapidly.

"Amoura, what's wrong?" Yusuke was then sitting next to me rubbing my lower back.

"I can't sleep, I'm too scared of what I might see."

He nodded as if understanding what I meant, he then started striking up a conversation about little things, trying to distract me from my mind wondering. I smiled grateful that he was here to help me out when I needed it. He then started talking to me about what he had done today, and about how stupid he thought it was that they changed the school uniforms, and about how Keiko would smack him so hard, if she had found out that he had skipped school today.

He kept rambling, which I thought was cute and it made me laugh and help take my mind off of things. I liked him a lot, he was funny, strong, determined when he needed to put his mind to something, loyal, and most of all really good looking. And before I knew it, I sat closer to him, without thinking a smashed my lips on his. I moved a little closer so my neck wasn't straining too far from my body, I then noticed that he wasn't kissing back, but before I could pull away his hand moved to the back of my head pulling me closer. His lips were soft against mine, I moaned. Before we could do anything else, my door swung open reveling Kazuma, and the rest of the guys. Yusuke pulled away from me and was up off of my bed within, seconds.

The room was silent, for a while as the guys tried to understand what they had witnessed. Kazuma was the first to speak.

"Urameshi, could we have a word?"

Yusuke had given me a puppy dog look as he had left the room, with my fuming cousin behind him. Leaving me and the two demons alone, Kurama shuffled over to me looking me over, Hiei soon joined him quiet as always.

"How are you doing Amoura?"

I knew by his question he was probably inquiring about earlier today. I looked down at my hands, fear trailed up my spine as I started to think about what had happened. I looked back up, as tears filled my eyes.

"They were everywhere, I was surrounded." Tears slipped down my cheeks

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other as if mentally speaking to one another. Hiei then knelt in front of me and pulled his head band off of his forehead, revealing his Jagan. I looked into his third eye, getting lost in the iris. It was beautiful, than a senses of clam washed over me, thankful that I had all of these guys trying to help me out.

I reach out and gently touch his hand; his eyes shot open glaring at me. As soon as he had noticed that it was me, his glare had faltered. Kurama looked between both of us, ready to defuse the situation if needed.

"Hiei, I just wanted to say thank you, I know you probably don't like me very well, and I probably annoy you a lot of the time, but I just wanted to say. I am so grateful to have someone like you here to help me."

He looked over to me and Hnned as he always does whenever he doesn't have something to say, or if he doesn't want to waste he breath on a reply. He got up and left the room, not bothering to say anything.

I heard Kurama softly chuckle, I looked over to him confused.

"Even if he doesn't show it, he's grown a liking to you."

I looked to the door way, feeling like a weight lifted off of me. I then look back to Kurama.

"I want to thank you as well; you've helped me so much." He smiled and nodded to me then left the room trailing behind Hiei.

I sat on my bed, hearing the angry murmuring of the guys as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. I force myself up from the bed, the lack of sleep slammed me in the face, my world started spinning taking a breath, and I stumble towards the voices. The mumbling growing closer, I barely step foot into the living room, to see that Kazuma was grabbing Yusuke by his shirt. I also noticed that Yusuke had a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Are you stupid? What would Keiko think if she saw that?" I walked over to the guys, whose attention then turned to me.

"Guys I don't feel too good." And with that I wretch up everything that was in my stomach all over the kitchen floor, I fall to my hands and knees and continue to do for a while, I hear the voices call out to me in panic. I then notice that I wasn't throwing up food it was now turning into blood. Tears started falling down my face; my body suddenly was in excruciating pain. I then fall right down into my pile of bile and blood with darkness consuming me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so in this chapter there will be a few P.O.V's, which I normally don't do but for this chapter I will have too.**

 **Thank you for all reading my story, please do leave a comment as well as Follow**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of plots from Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own my own character and plot**

^Amouras POV^

 _My entire body was on fire, I felt like I was being roasted over an open fire, while hot needles were pushed into my skin. I opened my eyes to see where I was, but as soon as I did I regretted it. I was greeted by those big red eyes boring into my soul, surrounded by darkness. I tried to move as far away as I could but every time I tried, pain shot throughout my entire body. My eyes prick with tears as the pain continues to rack my body, the air was then filled with the deep rumble of wicked laughter._

 _"It thrills me to see you in so much pain." It continued to laugh_

 _I whimpered at the voice, I knew he was here to torture me more._

 _"Why do you keep doing this to me? what did I do to deserve this?"_

 _The voice stopped laughing and silence filled my ears "Your very existence is why you deserve this."_

 _And with that said, pain shot through my entire body. Making me scream in agony, images of my family dead and dying flashed in front of me blood and body parts everywhere. I gagged trying not to throw up all over myself. I cried screaming for someone to help me, anyone please help me._

^Yusuke's POV^

After we all had seen Amoura empty out her stomach and then some, we all rushed to her. Her face had gone ashen, and blood and puke was everywhere. It had to be one of the grossest things that I have ever seen. Kuwabara was the first person to make it to her pulling her up off of the floor, not caring that he himself was covered with her stomach contents

"Amoura, are you ok? Wake up, please talk to me."

He was tapping her face gently, but to no avail she didn't reply. Everyone was shocked to see what just happened. Kazuma just froze with her in his arms, not knowing what to do.

Hiei growled at him "Call Koenma and open a portal to Genkia, you idiot any breath could be her last."

We all looked at each other jumping into action, grabbing my communicator and dialing Koenma who answered with a 'Yo.'

"Get us a portal to Genkia, and do it now." I demanded, cutting straight through the pleasantries

His face stiffened, confused as to why I needed one, but before he could ask anything he nodded sending me a look saying that I will be having to explain later.

Just as quick as the words had come out of my mouth there in front of me was a portal, flashing with several different colors of blue, quickly we all walked through not bothering to take our time, grabbing all that we needed. Kuwabara was holding onto the frail body of Amoura, trying not to jolt her as much, due to the fact that we didn't know what was wrong with her. As soon as we walked through the portal the confused faces of both Genkia and Yukina had greeted us while wondering what we were doing there as well as why we went by portal.

As soon as Kuwabara had walked through the room with Amoura, both Genkia and Yukina rushed to help up, making her a bed and running to collect towels as well as any other supplies that they would need. We all gathered around watching as Genkia had hovered over Amoura trying to get a feel as to what was wrong.

She growled and looked at all of us, pointing to the door, "Unless you know how to help out medically, leave. Kurama I need you to stay and grow some herbs for me." He nodded and pulled a few seeds from his hair. I put my hand on Kuwabaras shoulder pulling on it trying to get him to come with me. He looked up at me with pure hatred in his eyes, and yanked his shoulder away from me, then stormed out of the room. I followed him, hoping to talk to him a little more and explain what had happened earlier.

I followed him out to the training area; he stopped only a few feet away from me.

"Look, Kuwabara."

"Don't even Urameshi," he said as he turned to face me.

"Just listen will you." I was starting to get angry.

"No you listen, before you start to try and justify to me, walking in on you making moves on my cousin. Think to yourself, what would Keiko say if she saw that? Or what about why are you trying to fuck around with my cousin? Tell me what is running through your mind?"

Sighing it turns out that explaining to him might be a little more difficult than I thought. He had asked me some questions that I myself haven't even thought of, was I trying to fuck around with Amoura? To be honest I didn't really know.

I let out a sigh, and looked back up to Kuwabara. "I understand that you are angry with me, but it was just a kiss, I swear it meant nothing. And I know it was wrong to of done, but it was a 'in the moment' thing, and as for Keiko I will tell her when I see her, and if she wants to leave me for being a jerk, then so be it."

He looked at me still glaring at me, "Let's hope what you said is true, I don't want to have to hurt you for my cousin, and don't think that you've been let off, you get to go and explain to my cousin that you can't let it happen again."

I nodded; I understood why he was being protective over her, seeming as ever since she's been here she has been in nothing other than danger. I turned hoping that was the end of the conversation; I had a lot to think about. Walking a little further into the forbidden forest hoping that I might run into something so I could pummel it to the ground, to hopefully relieve some of my frustrations. I had walked for a while without running into anyone or anything, I reached the other side of the forest, kind of bummed that I hadn't ran into anything that posed a threat to me. I walked over to the rock and leaned on it, this was freaking stupid.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't convince myself of what I told Kuwabara earlier, did I really mean that I didn't like Amoura? When she went to kiss me, part of me wanted to politely decline, while the other wanted me to deepen the kiss and go on from there. I was an idiot, I didn't know what to do, one part of me tells me I need to go to Keiko and beg her to keep me for what I've done, and the other part says to hell with Keiko, I was done always trying to please her. I let out a deep breath leaning my head back onto the rock. Why is this so difficult?

I sat there for a few hours trying to think of what I would be able to do in this current situation, but nothing came to mind. I felt a presents next to me, not bothering to look over because I already knew who it was.

"So what's the news?" I dreaded what might be his answer.

He stood there silent for a moment, "Genkia won't say anything unless we are all there."

I scoff sounds like grandma. I stand up not bothering to look back and start running towards the temple, my stomach was bubbling with anticipation. Arriving soon after Hiei had relayed the message, stepping foot into the dojo, I took a seat right next to Genkia, everyone was accounted for. Silence enveloped the room, implying that there was a sense of uneasiness in the room

We sat there for a few minutes before I couldn't take it any more "Well spill it grandma, I don't have all day."

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking one long puff of smoke, then letting it out in a long sigh

"With the combined efforts of Yukina, Kurama, and I. We were able to stabilize Amoura."

Kuwabaras face lit up a little "That's great!"

Only to be met with dead silence, Kurama being the first one to speak up "Yes, that is indeed great, but we do not know very much of her condition. Other then she is deteriorating at an accelerating rate."

That completely wiped the smile off of Kuwabaras face, we all sat there in silence.

I was frustrated, "Well do we even know what might be causing this?"

Genkia shook her head, "Not at the moment, but judging by the looks of it, it would have to be something that has happened recently since she first came to visit the dojo."

I started to rub my fingers on my temples, what hasn't happened to her in that time frame. Like the entire time that she has been here nothing but bad things have been happening, like her dreaming.

That's when it smacked me right in my face, I snapped my neck up and looked at Genkia smacking my hand on the table causing everyone to jump up.

"Her nightmares!"

They all looked at me like I was crazy, I rolled my eyes angry at the fact no one understood what I meant.

"She's been having these morbid nightmares lately, starting with that night that Hiei tried to help, to earlier today I had picked her up from work, and we hung out she had a hallucination about something being in the bathtub."

They then understood, what I meant Genkia nodded her head "So that means what whatever is causing this, has too of happened within the past week, so that narrows down considerably. So what from this past week can you tell me?"

I feel like I knew what it was but I couldn't remember, but it was at the tip of my tongue.

"A few days ago, I bumped into her on the streets, she was panicking about something." I looked over to Hiei, that's when it hit me again.

"That's right, I remember she told me that she was walking down the street, when she was suddenly stricken by fear, of someone watching her."

The room went silent again as we all were trying to decipher what she meant by that.

"Yusuke, you said that she felt like being watched?" Kuramas voice cut through the silence

I nodded, he put his hand under his chin as if in deep thought "And just shortly after she started having nightmares?" I nodded again, "And then they developed into hallucinations?" I nodded again.

He looked down at the table deep in thought. He then looked up, jolting from his seat yanking out his communicator, all of us looking at him like he had gone mad.

"Botan here, how can I help you Kurama?" the voice piped from the communicator

"Yes, Botan can you please pull up all files for me on, a Dark Terror Demon?" he asked urgently

"Sure, but why do you need info on that?"

He shook his head "Botan please hurry, Amoura's life could depend on this very information."

The phone was silent for a second "Oh dear, I will have that information to you as soon as I can. Botan out." With that the line went dead.

I shook my head "Do you seriously think that a demon is going to be behind this?"

He nodded "Not 100% sure, but the odds are still considerable."

"Considering the circumstances, we will take any odds." I was hopeful that this might be something that would work.


	17. Chapter 17

_So sorry about the delay, I've been super busy with a lot of stuff. :) Also thank you all for your support and reviews!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters of its plot. I do however own my characters and my plot._

 ** _Because Amoura is still in her Coma most of this chapter will be in Yusuke's and Kuwabara's POV_**

An eternity had passed before we felt the pressure in the room change, all of us snapped our necks in the direction of the portal, and there stepped through Botan with an arm full of files. Quickly stepping over to Kurama and handing him the files.

"Sorry, it took so long. Due to the short notice most of the files are a bit scrambled but it is all that I could grab."

Not saying a thing Kurama took the files gently from her and opened, scanning the pages quickly as possible, retaining all of the knowledge.

Letting my mind wonder trying not to think about the girl in the next room, too much. I really wanted to go and see her, to hold her hand and mentally tell her that she was strong enough to get through this. The tension in the room was enough to cut with a knife, sighing I knew that no matter how intently I stared at Kurama, he still wouldn't have an answer anytime soon.

Standing up I mumble about leaving, and for them to call me whenever Kurama found something. I walked out of the dojo and headed to the training grounds, picking a spot to try and meditate, hoping that it would be able to help alleviate some of the stress. As I sit there I try to push every and all thoughts out of my mind, trying to find peace deep within, but it was coming with difficulty. Giving up I let my mind wonder back to Amoura, and the kiss we shared. I felt guilty for letting her kiss me when she was in such a fragile state, but I felt even worse at the fact that kissed her back. I'm such an idiot, I didn't even take into consideration as to how it would effect others, Kuwabara is pissed and me, and Keiko, she didn't even come to mind.

I let out a frustrated sigh, how could I not even take her into consideration? We've been together for such a long time that I can't even remember a time without her, we've been together for a long time, and I love her. But, ever since Amoura has come here, I can't get her off of my mind, I really enjoy being with her, not as a partner but as a friend. I sighed again, but that kiss we shared. I was amazing, and I didn't want it to end, it had so much passion, like she wanted to devour me and I wanted to do the same.

I let out a growl, flopping down on my back looking into the sky, even if I didn't want to admit it, but I know I have feelings for her, she's funny, smart and gets my sence of humor, but I'm with Keiko and even if I don't want to admit it I love Keiko. Why does this have to be so stupid and confusing?

I had laid there for a while, seeming how as the sky started to grow darker and darker, I heard soft footsteps heading in my direction.

"Any word?" I asked not bothering to face whomever was there.

"You need to come inside." Kuwabara said, still obviously angry at me, without another word he turned his back and walked back into the dojo.

I lifted myself up off of the ground, and followed right behind him. Upon entering the room I look over to Kurama, who then gave me a gentle smile, making my chest flutter with hope.

As soon as we all sat down, Kurama started.

"The files that Botan had brought us are very scarce in knowledge, but I was able to pull notes that all state the same thing."

Everyone in the room was staring intensely at him.

"It would seem that this demon would have to remain close to her in order to maintain his hold on her."

With that all of us were on our feet running out the door, each of us took a separated direction, running as fast as we were able too. Jumping from tree to tree I looked around hoping that I was going to be the one who would catch him, growling I pushed myself even faster towards the forest where beasts were hidden. A shadow flew past me shoving me into a nearby tree.

Looking up at whomever shoved me, His eyes were beady, he was a tiny demon with no muscle mass as his skin was clinging tightly to his bones, Everything about him screamed darkness, like he crawled out of the deepest, darkest pits of hell.

His smile turned dark and malicious,

"For someone who is so strong and powerful, you sure do take your time."

I stood up facing him, clenching my fists "Your right I am gonna take my time beating your ass."

He smile widened if that was possible, "IF that's the case you'll need to keep up."

And with that he vanished from my eye sight, growling I follow in the direction that I felt he presents disappear too, within seconds I heard the footsteps of my team mates join me.

Kurama was the first to speak. "He may look weak but he is a lot stronger, keep a distance if you able too, we still don't know a lot about his powers."

I nodded my head, "But that doesm't mean Im not gonna kick his ass."

He soon circled the demon, in a opening of the forest heading more towards the top of the hill, his deep laughter echoing towards us. not holding back I rear my fist back and connect it with the demons face, ignoring kuramas warings, this bastard is gonna pay for the pain hes been causing Amoura.

After connecting a few hits, he falls to the floor, still managing to keep his smile on his face as his weezees of air turn into dark chuckles.

We all circle around him, looking at one another trying to figure out why he was laughing. His chuckles turned into body racking coughs, finally catching his breath. He looks at me and smiles again,

"My boss was right."

I kneeled down to his level and grabbed his throat "About what?"

He choked on his breath again, "About you being dumb enough to follow me."

I raised my eyebrows at him again, not really catching on. He chuckled again "So dumb enough to leave your precious Amoura all alone."

It clicked in my head, my head snapped to Kuwabara, who then realized what he was saying. He then quickly ran back towards the Dojo, with Kurama in tow. I looked down back at the small demon, squeezing his neck, making his shallow breaths turn into small wheezes.

"I'm going to make you regret ever coming near Amoura."

 ** _Kuwabaras POV_**

I don't think I've ever ran as fast as I did, down the hill. All I could think about was getting back to the Dojo. I ran through the door, being greeted by the tea room in which was in shambles. I jumped over to the door in which lead to the main room, and where I found Master Genkia laying on the floor. Kurama was then by her said softly calling her name, running past them I run down a hall swinging her door open to reveal an empty room.

There was no sign of Amoura anywhere, making my heart crash into my stomach, they took her. I fell to my knees, I should have been here to protect her, why did I leave her alone?

I heard stomps enter the room, not bothering to look over because I already know who it was. Silence filled the air between us. I couldn't think of anything else but regret, of leaving her by herself and fear as to what they planned on doing with her.

A loud noise came from next to me, looking over my shoulder I notice that Yusuke's fist was in the wall. His breath was deep and ragged, his aura spiked with his mood, making the room suffocating and hot.

He looked towards me growling, "We WILL get her back." And with that he left the room stomping out the door.

I looked back towards her bed, guilt and fear swirled around in my stomach. I tried reassuring myself that she was going to be fine, but I knew deep down that she wasn't. I clenched my fists, I'm going to find this dick wad and make him regret taking her.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry it's been so long guys, life. Well it sucks :/ Anywho I'm working on the next chapter hopefully it will be done soon!_

Nothing but pain greeted me as another nightmare formed around me, my eyes swollen and throat sore. My body wracked with pain as I lay there motionless watching as my darkest fears formed in front of me, it seemed to be a never ending cycle of this. So often that I was not longer able to cry and no longer able to scream. Preparing myself for the everlasting torture I then noticed that all of the images were slowly fading into darkness.

My ears were ringing, as I was greeted with nothing but silence, letting out the breath that I was holding I try to shift my head looking around to see if I was being tricked, for the first time in a while, I felt hope bubble in my stomach, I knew that the boys were here to save me, they were going to make everything alright again.

I smiled, as a bright light flooded my eyes, they were here for me. I blinked several times trying to make my eyes adjust to the light, slowly the figures that I saw started to form into solid shapes. Blinking some more I saw movement towards my left, following the movement and squinting my eyes hoping that I would be able to see them better, they took slow taunting footsteps towards me, making my stomach churn, they walked towards me like I was their prey ready to devour me.

A soft chuckle came from the figure, "I'm glad to see that you are awake so soon, I had feared that the Terror demon had done too much damage to you."

Confused I knew that voice but was having a difficult time remembering their name, squinting more I could make out a little of the person's facial features. My heart stopped beating as I choked on my breath.

"Izumo?" I was even more confused as my sight finally cleared, "What are you doing here?" I then took this chance to take a look around, the room I was in was filled with electronic medical equipment, ranging in all shapes and sizes, it seemed that Izumo and I were the only ones in the room from what I could see, my stomach clenched as I looked back up at him.

His smile widened a little bit, "Don't be scared Amoura, we are just here to take a look at you, To make sure that you are medically fit."

Confused, what did he mean by medically fit?

He softly chuckled "Ever since I met you I noticed that you are a very strong individual, not only mentally but physically as well. Ever since I heard of the lowly human who faced a C-class demon with no powers let alone any knowledge of the beast, and was able to walk away with her life, I just had to see for myself, of your true potential."

My body stiffened, how did he know about that demon? Reaching for my face I flinch back, something in my gut telling me not to let him touch me. But to no avail I wasn't able to get very far due to the fact that I was strapped to a table. His soft hand came into contact with my cheeks, softly rubbing circles with his thumb.

"You impress me, ever since I have known you, you have captivated my every thought. I just can't seem to get you out of my mind, and I can't help but think of all the things I could do with you."

Silent tears streamed down my face. What did he mean the things he could do with me? that's when it clicked in my head.

"So that is why Hiei told me not to go near you anymore."

His smile then turned into a frown and hatred filled his eyes, "That stupid demon had ruined my plans, all I wanted was you, but after he had spoken to you, you started to avoid me and ignore me. Which is why I sent that Terror demon after you, knowing that I soon would be able to get you in my grasp and not let go."

His hold on my cheek tightened as he finished his sentence, he sighed letting go of my cheek and turning away grabbing something off of the small desk shuffling around as if he was looking for something. I gulped, knowing that whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to be pleasant. He then turned around holding a rusted syringe well at least I'm hoping it was rusted, that was filled with an opac substance, flinching back.

"What do you plan on doing to me?"

He then chuckled looked down at me with a sickening smile. "Now Amoura the real question is, what don't I plan on doing to you?"

And without a second thought he ram's the syringe into my neck without a warning. Letting out a blood curdling scream, my neck filled with lighting shocking me as is coursed through out my body, I couldn't stop my screams, as tears poured down my cheeks. The pain racked my body making me twitch in every direction, soon the twitching turned into violent jolting. The pain never stopping as it flowed through my body. Izumo stared at me with his smile, as the room then started to fill with demons rushing around and hooking me up to various machines, my cries for help went unheard as I begged them to help me.

After what seemed like forever my body slowly came to a stop, my body ached from the involuntary movement. I laid there with dry crusted tears, praying that this was nothing more but another nightmare. The shuffling of footsteps grew closer to me, with each step my hope of being saved grew dimmer, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, the steps grew closer to me finally stopping next to me, not bothering to open my eyes knowing who it was already.

Knowing that if I opened my eyes I was surely bound to start crying again, I was then greeted by ice cold water being thrown on me. Taking a deep gasp for air, my eyes shoot open to reveal Izumo with a dark sinister grin as he stared at me. I glare at him, even though on the inside I was terrified of him.

"Awe Amoura I love it when you give me such a dirty look, it makes me want you even more." He then crouched down where his face was only a few inches from mine, his hot breath tickled me.

"But first we have some more tests." He gently kissed my lips pulling away from me, stepping back letting all of the other demons surround me, poking and prodding me. Tears fell down my face as slowly my body started to burn with such intensity that it made me nauseous, not being able to hold it in I start to dry heave trying to relieve the feeling, throwing up all over myself what little contents that I did have in my stomach.

My body then felt like I was being burned from the inside out, the tears streamed from my eyes felt thick clouding my sight with a red tinge. Making it impossible for me to be able to see, and in the moment I knew, I knew that the only way that I could ever escape this constant feeling of pain was if I were to no longer exist.


End file.
